Ma Kuro Thérapie en 12 leçons
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Fye, étudiant et écrivain, a peur de tout, même de l'amour. ça tombe bien, le seul élève assez audacieux pour aller à la fac... En parachute... va s'écraser dans l'arbre pile sous lequel il est assis! One shot, UA, OOC


_Kikou ! Désolée pour cette très longue absence, mais je viens vraiment de passer un trimestre éprouvant, et passer Noël à l'Hôpital,(absolument aucun rapport avec les maladies dont je parle dans la fic !) Ça n'a rien de marrant…_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue ou ont eu des mots gentils durant cette période : _

_Gaya H Staim ma complice canine (la Team Lunettes vaincra toujours ! on solde leurs cerveaux à carrefour !),_

_Sachi-mi-chan mon adorable supportrice en chef,_

_Sanashiya mon idole,_

_Ayu (qui review à chacune de mes fics, merci beaucoup !)_

_Soel la multicolore (je te promets les prochains chapitres de Chut ! pour très vite, opération sauvons Kuro !)_

_Swallow-no-tsubasa (allez voir tous ses sites, c'est de la patate frite !),_

_Celi-chan qui a un super deviant art,_

_Yuko senseï (oh mon poisson chat ! ^^)_

_Princess Angel of Darkness que je remercie d'aimer autant mes fics et mes sites,_

_Pikshii (pareil, et puis je suis contente que tu aimes mes parodies !) ,_

_Romania dont le message m'a beaucoup touchée,_

_Mystala qui a une très bonne plume,_

_Victoria qui m'a laissé un très joli message sur mon blog,_

_Yulie, trop choupie, Natty19, Millounette, Azuria1, Inrainbowzz (merci ! ^^), Elinska)…_

_Celle que vous ne connaissez pas : Pour toi je fais une plus longue dédicace afin de répondre à ta dernière review (merci ! ^^) (Sois rassurée, ta théorie n'est pas foireuse tu as trouvé la solution ! et oui, ça va saigner, et ce n'est pas qu'une expression ! je te remercie d'aimer mes différents styles d'écritures, et je suis contente que tu aies ris au coup de la mitraillette (affaire à suivre) en tout cas je vais essayer de m'y remettre le plus vite possible ! Merci pour le compliment ! Déjà en primaire on disait que je serais écrivain, mais moi je voulais être actrice ou présidente de la république ! Maintenant je veux être écrivain, je me sens écrivain, mais je n'ai pas encore réussit à séduire une maison d'édition…_

_En tout cas, bonne année à toi et encore merci !)_

_Et que toutes celles que je n'aurais pas citées me pardonnent, je vous remercie quand même de tout mon cœur !_

_Concernant mes fics à chapitres toujours en cours :_

_- Le brouillon des prochains chapitres de « Mon nom est ma douleur » est prêt, il faut juste que je trouve le temps de tout retaper._

_- Pour « Chut ! C'est un secret » , je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y remettre, mais tout est dans ma tête, et ça ne saurait tarder…_

_Concernant la fic que vous allez lire :_

_Il y a plusieurs mois de cela que je l'ai promis à Sachi-mi-chan, ,et comme je ne voulais pas poursuivre mes fics à chapitre durant cette période douloureuse, j'ai essayé de l'écrire à temps pour la lui offrir pour Noël. Malheureusement, j'étais obligée de travailler au ralenti et j'ai du retard, mais j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas…_

_Il s'agit d'un trèèèèèèès long ONE SHOT, le plus long one shot que j'ai écris sûrement, vous êtes prévenus, prévoyez plusieurs jours et une équipe de secours pour venir vous chercher au cas où ! ^^_

_Comme toujours, en UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, et en mode OOC …_

_Mais alors, VRAIMENT OOC ! Je l'ai poussé carrément à fond ! Ce qui je pense vous réservera quelques surprises, je ne crois pas que ça plaira à tout le monde, et il y a aussi des scènes qui partent totalement en portnawak, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais à ce moment là…_

_J'ai connu de gros problèmes informatiques à partir de la leçon 9 (j'ai faillit perdre tout ce que j'avais tapé jusque là, l'horreur !) Je n'ai plus de correcteur d'orthographe et en format word la police d'écriture change à ce moment là mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussions une fois publié sur le site !_

_Désolée pour ses imperfections, cette fic gardera quand même une place particulière dans mon cœur._

_Et maintenant, après cette introduction qui est aussi la plus longue que j'aurais écrite (WA HA HA HA BEU WA HA HA !) , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout…_

_UNE TRES BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2010 !!!!_

* * *

**MA KURO THERAPIE EN 12 LECONS**

**Leçon 1**

Les parfums de l'hiver emplissaient l'air. Sa serviette d'étudiant sous le bras, Fye marchait tranquillement sous les arbres aux branches nues. Le jeune homme resserra avec appréhension l'écharpe blanche et vaporeuse qui flottait autour de son cou. Il avait plu dans la nuit, et des flaques lui renvoyaient son reflet…

« Respire lentement, n'aie pas peur. Aujourd'hui, ça va aller… »

Il voulait se convaincre, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il revoyait très bien son bilan mensuel chez son psychologue, et le professeur It'chann, derrière son bureau, en train d'examiner les notes que son assistante avait pris lors de leurs séances d'entretien.

« … Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que rien n'est définitivement perdu. Vous êtes encore très jeune et pouvez vaincre ces peurs qui vous paralysent. Ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est leur nombre. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle un « multi phobique » . Vous multipliez les peurs irrationnelles sur bien des sujets différents… Cependant, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès. Le fait même que vous soyez présent aujourd'hui prouve que vous avez réussit à surmonter un certain nombre de vos peurs…

- C'est … Encourageant…

- La plupart de vos peurs sont toujours là, mais à des degrés plus faibles. Vous pourrez les maîtriser en restant calme et pratiquant vos exercices de thérapie. En revanche, il reste quatre de vos phobies qui restent particulièrement importantes. Je vais vous les citer par ordre décroissant… Tout d'abord, votre peur de l'obscurité. Il faut vraiment que vous arriviez à la surmonter. Vous paniquez dès la tombée du jour et dormez avec plusieurs lampes allumées…

- Je sais bien… Soupira Fye d'un air à fendre l'âme.

- Ensuite, il y a votre peur du feu et de la fumée. Là encore, vous avez progressé mais vous ne l'avez pas encore surmontée…

- Au quotidien, ça va, une allumette ou une bougie, ça ne me fait pas peur… Mais je suis incapable de mettre les pieds dans une boite de nuit…

- En seconde position, votre phobie sociale des inconnus. Vous avez progressé, vous pouvez maintenant sortir de chez vous, croiser des personnes et même leur adresser la parole. En revanche, les foules vous provoquent encore des crises de panique. Et vous n'êtes pas du tout à l'aise concernant les contacts physiques, c'est là que vous avez vos crises les plus violentes et fréquentes…. Là, je suis très pessimiste. Et enfin, votre plus grande peur… Votre phobie du vide et de l'altitude. Là encore, je suis très inquiet. C'est celle qui vous est le plus difficile à vaincre, même vous tenir debout sur une chaise est pour vous une véritable épreuve. C'est d'autant plus étonnant que vous êtes très sportif et ne tenez pas en place…

- Mais je me bats vraiment contre moi-même, vous savez…

- Vous ne devez pas vous battre contre vous, mais vous accepter. Et il faut vous sociabiliser. C'est de là que viendra votre guérison… »

Le professeur It'chann tourna les pages du dossier de son, patient.

« Je crois que l'erreur fondamentale qui a été faite à votre sujet, c'est que vos phobies n'ont pas été soignées dès qu'elles se sont manifestées. Comme vous étiez un enfant surdoué, vos parents ont cru à tort que vous surmonteriez ces peurs sans besoin d'une thérapie. Vous n'avez fréquenté d'autres enfants que jusqu'à l'école primaire. Ensuite, vous avez suivit des cours par correspondance, et obtenu votre bac à 12 ans. Et à 14 ans, vous avez publié votre premier roman, avant de devenir une vraie vedette littéraire…

- Oui, c'est paradoxal lorsqu'on a autant de phobies… Dit Fye avec un rire amer. Et puis, ça ne m'a pas apporté que du bon… Entre cette rupture amoureuse et mon dernier livre qui s'est très mal vendu…

- Voulez-vous en reparler ?

- Non, j'ai tourné définitivement la page sur cette histoire, dit-il sincèrement.

- Un échec n'est pas forcément un évènement négatif. Il peut être l'élément déclencheur d'une remise en question, d'un nouveau départ…

- Vous croyez que je devrais laisser tomber l'écriture ? J'aime tellement écrire, pourtant… Mais en ce moment… Je n'ai plus d'inspiration… Ni de goût pour écrire…

- Pour avoir quelque chose à écrire, il faut avoir vécu. Un traumatisme a brisé votre enfance, et vous avez passé votre adolescence cloîtré avec vos peurs et vos livres. Vous devez vivre des évènements, et l'inspiration reviendra…

- Je crois… Je crois que même si j'ai peur, je devrais rencontrer des gens… Et discuter avec eux… Apprendre de nouvelles choses…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Fye, vous avez à peine 20 ans. Ne ratez pas les meilleures années de votre vie ! Ce que je vous conseillerais personnellement, c'est de faire une pause dans votre carrière d'écrivain. Rencontrez des jeunes de votre âge, participez à de nouvelles activités, et vous verrez que peu à peu, non seulement vous vaincrez vos peurs, mais en plus vous trouverez la matière pour vos prochains livres ! »

… Et c'est comme ça, sur les conseils un peu déjantés de son psy, que Fye avait intégré la faculté d'Eito, en première année du département de lettres, par ce bel hiver, alors que les cours avaient déjà commencés depuis deux mois…

Le problème, c'est qu'il s'était très vite fait remarquer…

Non pas à cause de ses livres : à part sa maison d'édition, son psy et quelques proches, tout le monde ignorait que celui qui s'appelait en réalité Fye Tsubame avait écrit des best sellers sous le pseudonyme de Yuï Valandra…

Même pas à cause de ses phobies : depuis qu'il était arrivé, Fye avait fait des efforts surhumains pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait des peurs incontrôlables de beaucoup de choses…

Non, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent, c'est l'effet que son physique pouvait provoquer sur son passage. Il n'avait rien hérité des racines japonaises de son père, tout de la splendeur scandinave de sa mère.

Pétrifié par ses peurs, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'histoires amoureuses… Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas à la fac sans être suivit et harcelé par des hordes de fans énamourés, filles comme garçons ! Des avalanches de lettres d'amour encombraient son casier et s'entassaient dans ses livres !

Les premiers jours, Fye était si terrorisé par tous ces inconnus qu'il avait cru tout laisser tomber… Puis il avait compris que ce n'était certainement pas en prenant la fuite qu'il parviendrait à vaincre ses phobies…

Alors il avait pris une décision totalement irrationnelle… Celle de venir vivre sur le campus !

Vivre à l'internat, dans un dortoir, avec d'autres personnes !

Sur le coup, il s'était félicité de cette décision, de remporter une bataille sur ses peurs…

Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement ce choix, mais ne pouvait plus reculer…

Aujourd'hui, on allait lui annoncer quelle chambre lui était attribuée !

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi nerveux ? C'est pire que lorsque j'ai été No1 pendant quinze semaines ! »

Il se donna une bonne claque sur la joue.

« Allez ! s'écria-t-il en se motivant. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ ! Alors, courage !!!! »

Ses bonnes résolutions en étaient là lorsque, en toute innocence, il passa dans une allée… Où se trouvait beaucoup de monde. Postées de chaque côté du chemin, ses admiratrices ne tardèrent pas à le repérer, et foncer sur lui d'un seul mouvement :

« Kyyyya ! C'est lui !!!! C'est Fye !!!! Il est trop beauuuu ! »

Le pauvre garçon, qui voyait cette horde sauvage sur le point de l'engloutir, tremblait comme une feuille avec un regard de fauve traqué.

« Quoi ?!... Non !... Je vous en supplie ! … Laissez moi ! »

Sa peur de la foule le saisit à la gorge, et il prit la fuite en courant, pourchassé par ses innombrables fans. Heureusement, il était à la course d'une vitesse et d'une rapidité sans égales. Logique si l'on savait qu'il avait passé sa vie à fuir de la sorte toutes les situations qui lui provoquaient des crises de panique incontrôlables. Fye parvint à semer ses poursuivants à travers le parc de l'université. Il se réfugia au milieu des nombreux arbres, et, le souffle court, décida de reprendre lentement sa respiration.

« Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je me suis encore laissé dominer par mes peurs… »

Il s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre, résigné, et se laissa glisser tout le long jusqu'au sol. Il regarda le ciel bleu, au-dessus de sa tête. Après la pluie de la nuit passée, un magnifique soleil hivernal s'étalait, jouant avec les nuances colorées d'un arc en ciel qui enjambait l'université. Malgré tout… Fye se sentait triste et seul à mourir….

« Si seulement… Je pouvais m'envoler loin de mes peurs… » murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un point de couleur rouge, se détachant nettement de l'azur du ciel. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce que cela pouvait être, pensant à un effet d'optique dû à l'arc en ciel, ou un ballon publicitaire… Le problème, c'est que le point rouge semblait devenir de plus en plus grand, et même se rapprocher ! Et plus il se rapprochait, plus sa forme changeait, devenant rectangulaire…

Il arriva un instant où Fye parvint à observer très distinctement un magnifique dragon noir dessiné sur ce rectangle rouge…

« Impossible ! Est-ce que ce serait… ? »

Maintenant qu'il était tout proche, Fye aperçu enfin une silhouette humaine suspendue à ce rectangle rouge…

« Mais… C'est… Un parachutiste ?!... Il est fou ! Il ne va pas atterrir sur les arbres du parc ?! … C'est un coup à se tuer ! »

Mais la direction prise par l'inconscient était claire : non seulement il allait atterrir au milieu du parc de l'université, mais en plus… Pile à l'endroit où se tenait Fye !

« Il fonce droit sur moi !!!! »

Fye eu à peine le temps de se relever et de s'enfuir de quelques mètres, lorsqu'il entendit un fracas épouvantable dans son dos, et des morceaux de branches brisées volèrent tout autour de lui en une pluie cinglante. Il n'osa pas immédiatement se retourner, convaincu que sa vision serait terrifiante…

Finalement, elle était plutôt comique. La toile du parachute s'était empêtrée dans les branches de l'arbre où Fye se trouvait précédemment, mais son propriétaire était indemne. Affublé d'un casque, d'énormes lunettes de parachutisme et d'une combinaison informe, impossible de distinguer son visage ni sa silhouette. En revanche, il hurlait d'une voix rauque et chaude dans le micro intégré à son casque :

« … Encore un accident ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu seras capable de me faire atterrir convenablement, non mais franchement ?!

- Tu n'avais qu'à piloter toi-même au lieu de jouer les surfeurs des airs !, répondit une petite voix dans le récepteur.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour faire atterrir l'avion !

- Alors cesses de te plaindre, garnement ! » Ces mots furent suivis de grésillements…

« Mokona ? »

Pas de réponse. Le parachutiste grogna de plus belle, toujours suspendu dans les branches.

« Raaaah… Elle a encore coupé la communication… »

Au pied de l'arbre, Fye tombait des nues.

« … Est-ce que… Tout va bien ?... Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?... Je vais chercher des secours !

- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine… Marmonna le parachutiste. Je me plante dans les arbres toutes les semaines, je sais comment sortir de là…

- Hein ?! » s'étonna Fye, les yeux ronds.

Il remarque enfin que beaucoup d'arbres du parc avaient des branches brisées ou penchaient comme s'ils avaient essuyés une tempête…

« … Toutes les semaines ?! » répéta-t-il en lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, le parachutiste s'était décroché de son harnais, puis il descendit avec agilité du tronc de l'arbre en glissant le long de la toile rouge, technique Bear Grills perdu dans les montagnes rocheuses…

Et Fye n'était pas au bout de ses (agréables) surprises… Tout d'abord, lorsque l'inconnu fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison, apparaissant vêtu d'un tshirt moulant et d'un très sexy pantalon noir en dessous, le blondinet eu l'occasion d'admirer un dos parfaitement dessiné suivit d'une chute de rein renversante et des plus jolies petites fesses musclées qui se puissent imaginer…

« … Non mais ça va pas ?! … Hurla Fye en lui-même, devenant plus rouge qu'un poivron et s'ordonnant de détourner le regard, sans pour autant y parvenir. Espèce de pervers, arrêtes de mater son derrière ! »

Le parachutiste se retourna dans sa direction. Le tshirt sans manches et déchiré ne cachait que le strict minimum d'un buste tout aussi parfaitement sculpté que le côté fesses… Heu, le côté face…

Fye se sentit fondre sur place, se liquéfier, totalement déchiré entre les peurs qui l'assaillaient et cette fascination inexplicable qui le dévorait…

Le coup de grâce vint lorsque le parachutiste retira son casque et ses lunettes. En tant qu'écrivain, Fye su immédiatement quels mots il emploierait pour décrire une apparition aussi enchanteresse : la peau mate la plus exquise et au hâle délicieux, un regard intense et suave, rouge comme la passion, qui vous brûle et vous possède tout entier dès qu'il vous effleure, des mèches noires comme les ténèbres, en bataille sur ce front guerrier, une mâchoire virile à la barbe naissante et aux lèvres… Insolemment sexy et tentantes…

Fye, totalement hypnotisé, n'entendait plus que son cœur battre en roue libre à lui faire remonter le sang jusqu'aux tempes. Il était totalement perdu, affolé, sa raison lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais il restait là, subjugué, et… Oh mon dieu ! Cela faisait déjà bien cinq minutes que son regard détaillait de manière totalement impudique ce sublime inconnu tombé du ciel…

C'était un rêve, sûrement… Assis au pied de l'arbre, il s'était certainement reçu une énorme pomme sur la tête et elle lui avait provoqué cette ensorcelante hallucination !

« Hé bien ! dit soudain l'inconnu de son ton troublant en voyant Fye au bord de l'évanouissement , c'est moi qui ai eu l'accident, mais c'est toi qui semble sous le choc !

- Ah ?... Heu… Non, non ! … Pas du tout !, se força à dire Fye d'un large sourire happy face forcé. J'ai juste… Pas l'habitude de voir des parachutistes tomber du ciel, ah, ah ! » ajouta-t-il d'un rire qui sonnait totalement faux.

Tomber du ciel…

Altitude…

Tomber dans le vide…

Vertige…

De rouge, Fye passa soudain à un blanc plus pâle que neige. Sa phobie numéro 1 venait de le saisir à la gorge, en traître, par surprise… Il sentit son cœur se tordre à lui faire mal, son souffle devenir plus court jusqu'à lui manquer…

« Non, non, pas maintenant, eu-t-il à peine le temps de murmurer… Pas une crise de panique ! »

Ses jambes devinrent molles comme du coton… Il s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe du parc, saisit de convulsions. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, la gorge serrée à l'étouffer, et les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux, dévaler son fin visage… Il vit l'ombre de l'inconnu se pencher vers lui, descendre à sa hauteur…

« N … Non… Ne me touchez pas ! » parvint à articuler Fye entre deux spasmes.

Si sa peur des contacts physique s'ajoutait, la crise serait plus violente encore…

Mais l'inconnu ne l'inconnu ne l'écouta pas, et le saisissant doucement par les épaules, l'assit plus convenablement, le redressant pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Il lui ôta son écharpe et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa gorge délicate et diaphane…

« Il ne faut pas stresser comme ça… Dit doucement le brun. Respire calmement… »

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Fye se sentit rassuré… Il essaya peu à peu de dominer sa respiration…

« Tu fais des crises de spasmophilie, c'est ça ? Demanda le brun en lui massant doucement le poignet. Tu es sous traitement ?

-N … Non, murmura Fye, en larmes. Je suis multi phobique… »

Comme s'il allait comprendre de quoi il parlait ! C'était juste un mot bon pour gagner au scrabble !

« Tu multiplies les peurs irrationnelles sur des sujets différents, dit soudain le brun, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Oui… Et ma plus grande peur… C'est l'altitude, le vide… J'ai le vertige, et… »

Fye, de son autre main, s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

« Et je suis ridicule ! »

Il venait d'avouer sa peur du vide à un parachutiste ! Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui, mais il ne le fit pas…

« Pardonnes moi si je t'ai effrayé en atterrissant près de toi… Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

- Ah… C'est vrai… Pourquoi… Tu es tombé au milieu du campus ? »

Il pointa un doigt vers le ciel avec un demi sourire.

« Je voulais atterrir au pied de l'arc en ciel. »

Cette plaisanterie fit revenir un sourire sur le visage de Fye. Un vrai sourire, cette fois… Il réalisa qu'il parvenait enfin à respirer de nouveau normalement…

« Merci… Je me sens beaucoup mieux…

- Tant mieux. On peut faire les présentations officielles… Je m'appelle Kurogane Karasu… »

Un sentiment indéfinissable traversa le cœur de Fye…

Kurogane Karasu…

« Kuro… Kara… Kuro Kara… » dit-il en abrégeant instinctivement les syllabes.

« Non… Kurogane !!!! » grommela le brun, saisit lui aussi d'une troublante impression…

« Moi… C'est Fye Tsubame… »

Silence ému…

« C'est amusant, ajouta le blond. Karasu signifie « corbeau » et Tsubame « hirondelle »… On est deux oiseaux…

- Libres comme l'air… » murmura le brun.

Fye frémit. Libre comme l'air ? Non , il ne l'était pas… Il se sentait pris au piège, prisonnier de ses peurs… Et le cœur lourd comme un pierre…

Kurogane remarque l'infinie détresse de son regard, bleu comme l'azur qui l'effrayait tant.

« … D'après la légende… Il y a un trésor aux pieds des arcs en ciel… » dit le brun dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Fye s'affola à nouveau lorsque la main de Kurogane s'égara dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de souligner les contours de son joli visage.

« … Qu'est-ce… Que ?! »

A sa main succédèrent ses bras, forts et solides. Fye se retrouva enlacé par un parfait inconnu et s'étonna de ne pas repartir aussitôt en crise de panique ! Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer cette sensation de… Confiance… Oui, c'était un inconnu, mais ses bras lui semblaient familiers… Et son étreinte… Puissante et rassurante… Protectrice… En revanche, il se sentit à nouveau rougie sous l'audace de cette étreinte… Sa chaleur… Et le parfum envoûtant de la peau du beau ténébreux, de son visage indécemment proche… Plus proche… Encore plus proche…

Kurogane s'empara de ses lèvres avec une audace joueuse. Fye, stupéfait, se laissa guider dans un baiser torride, se brûlant encore et encore à un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint aussi intensément en embrassant quelqu'un. Cette fois, s'il n'avait plus de souffle, c'est qu'il était suspendu à celui de son mystérieux guide, entraîné dans un duel insensé jusqu 'au vertige, envahit par la chaleur des morsures brûlantes de la passion, le cœur battant la chamade contre celui de cet inconnu qui le parcourait de caresses délicates et irréelles de gourmandises sensuelles qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec le plus intime de ses amants… Un baiser, puis un autre, encore un autre, une brûlure dans le cou… Un baiser ardent, fervent, complètement fou et inattendu…

… Oh mon Dieu ! … Ce baiser !!!!

Il provoqua en Fye de telles sensations impudiques que d'autres larmes, de délice cette fois, envahirent les étoiles de ses yeux …

« Il est là ! Vite ! Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper !!!!! »

Cet instant hors du temps et complètement démentiel fut brutalement interrompu par l'arrivée d'une étudiante à la longue chevelure bleutée, flanquée d'une demi douzaine de larbins.

« Kurogane Karasu ! cria la fille en pointant le brun du doigt, telle une guerrière justicière dans un mauvais sentaï. Tu as encore atteint au règlement intérieur du campus en faisant un atterrissage sauvage dans le parc !

- C'était pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours, grogna le brun.

- Fadaises ! Ton premier cours de la journée a démarré il y a cinq minutes ! Que fais-tu encore dans le parc ?! s'écria la fille avec emphase dans un mégaphone, comme si on ne l'entendait pas à l'autre bout de l'université…

- Regardez ! cria l'un des larbins en désignant Fye. Il a fait pleurer un innocent !

- Le monstre ! hurla un autre, dans son trip, Il l'a sauvagement agressé !

- Hein ?!... Mais non ! protesta Fye, sans se faire entendre…

- Kurogane Karasu ! gueula la fille, ses longs cheveux flottant dans l'air (alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent), Moi, Primera chan, représentante du comité de sécurité du campus, jure que tes crimes ne resteront pas impunis ! Tremble, couard ! Nous te ferons exclure de cette fac !!!!

- Faut arrêter de fumer tes bigoudis, soupira le brun. Tssss… Tout ça, ça me gave, grogna Kurogane en leur tournant le dos et s'éloignant.

- Il… Il nous ignore !!!! s'offusqua l'un des larbins.

- Hé ! J'ai pas fini mon speech de justicière !!!!! » cria Primera, ulcérée, en balançant son mégaphone à la tête de Kurogane.

Celui-ci se retourna alors avec une regard totalement différent, si meurtrier et terrifiant, et une expression totalement démoniaque sur le visage, que Primera et ses larbins se figèrent d'épouvante et que même le sang de Fye se glaça de terreur…

… Ce n'était plus… La même personne…

« Je perds mon temps à t'écouter », jeta Kurogane entre ses dents d'un ton cruel, à faire froid dans le dos.

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna, sa combinaison et son casque sous le bras, sans plus de considération pour Primera et ses larbins…

Ni pour Fye, d'ailleurs…

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda le blond, stupéfait, anéanti… Complètement terrorisé…

« Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas agressé ? Demanda Primera.

- Primera nous sauvera tous !!!! gueulèrent en chœur les larbins.

- N … Non… Mais je ne comprends pas… Sa réaction… Murmura Fye, perdu, hagard…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On l'appelle Kuro le barjot ! C'est l'ange et le démon à la fois… Il n'a peur de rien, n'en fais qu'à sa tête, on ne peut pas s'y fier… Si tu veux un bon conseil, tiens toi à distance de lui… C'est moins dangereux !

- Il n'a… Peur de rien ?! » répéta Fye, médusé.

Là-dessus, Primera récupéra son mégaphone et prit une pose d'idol dans un magazine.

« Bon ! Mon devoir est de retourner faire régner la justice sur le campus ! Là où le crime n'attend pas, il y a Primera !

- Primera, Primera !!!! » gueulèrent les larbins en chœur.

Et la midinette de repartir plus loin gueuler sur des étudiants qui avaient commis le crime… De poser leurs pieds sur un banc…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce campus de fous ?! » s'écria Fye, ébahi et abandonné au milieu des débris de parachute…

Et qui était ce fou furieux… Qui l'avait embrassé ?

**Leçon 2**

« … A présent, passons à l'analyse du texte, page 34, paragraphe 6… »

Terré au fond de l'amphithéâtre, Fye n'écoutait pas un mot du cours de lettres modernes… Le malheureux ressassait les évènements de la matinée sans parvenir à y trouver un sens…

« T'as une sale gueule, ce matin… »

Le commentaire venait de l'étudiante aux longues mèches noires assise près de lui, l'une des rares personnes qui lui parlait « normalement » depuis son arrivée… Enfin, « normale », Yuko Ichihara ne l'était pas, ni dans ses mensurations parfaites et la longueur de ses gambettes… A son irréelle beauté de déesse asiatique q'ajoutait un caractère de feu, des lubies étranges et un goût prononcé pour la fête et l'alcool. Mais au moins, elle était l'une des seules filles du campus à ne pas avoir la moindre attirance pour Fye, ni à le harceler de ses avances… Bien au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui à la moindre occasion…

« Une arrête t'es restée en travers de la gorge, chaton ?

- Rien ne t'échappe, Yuko… Même avec ta gueule de bois et les valises que tu traînes sous les yeux…

- Moi, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai fais la nouba jusqu'aux aurores… Toi, il faut que tu sois parfait en toutes circonstances, sinon tu vas briser l'image idéale que tes fans se font de toi…

- Je suis loin d'être parfait… Et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien lorsque tous ces regards sont rivés sur moi…

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu es malade ? Je te préviens, compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie…

- Peut-être que je couve quelque chose… J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations, ce matin…

- Et tu as dû avoir une sacrée poussée de fièvre ! dit Yuko avec une large sourire d'une ambiguïté inquiétante…

- N … Non, vraiment… Balbutia Fye, tombant des nues.

- Et qui est le vilain docteur qui t'a soigné avec… »

Elle chuchota près de son visage avec un gloussement de fangirl.

« … Ce superbe suçon dans le cou ?! »

Fye se glaça de terreur, portant une main à la plaie…

Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Mais si, il n'avait plus d'écharpe et sa chemise était déboutonnée, à ce moment là…

Et durant leurs baisers, l'autre fou en avait profité….

« L'ENFOIRE !!!! »

Le silence se fit et tout l'amphithéâtre se retourna sur Fye lorsqu'il poussa cette exclamation ulcérée, bondissant de son siège. Oh mon dieu, tous ces regards, toute cette foule…

« Heu… Non… Je ne voulais pas… » se noya Fye, debout comme un crétin au sommet de l'amphi, sous les regards surpris et réprobateurs… Il allait refaire une crise, c'est sûr !!!!

Quand tout à coup, la porte en bas de l'amphi, juste à côté du professeur, s'ouvrit sur un énorme « BONG ! »

Un murmure parcouru l'assistance… Et un frisson parcouru le dos de Fye, saisit d'un horrible pressentiment…

« … Mr Karasu… » dit le professeur d'un ton exaspéré, quand un bel éphèbe brun entra d'un pas déterminé sur les lieux…. Les bras chargés d'une véritable pyramide de livres, par kilos entiers, une vraie bibliothèque reposant en équilibre sur ses bras…

« J'viens faire mon compte rendu de lecture, bougonna le brun.

- C'était la semaine dernière… Tiqua le prof. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement vous interrompez un cours qui n'est pas de votre section, mais en plus…. »

Kurogane balança sa demi tonne de bouquins sur le pupitre du prof, qui en fut recouvert comme sous une avalanche. Des éclats de rires et des protestations fusèrent dans la salle.

« La dernière fois, vous avez prétendu que je n'avais pas lu un seul des livres du programme, dit Kurogane au prof atterré. Alors j'ai lu tous ceux du cycle… En une semaine !

- C'est… Humainement impossible ! s'indigna le prof. Vous ne pouvez pas les avoir tous lus !

- Allez –y. Interrogez moi sur n'importe lequel…

- Hors de question !

- Dans ce cas… »

Kurogane balaya du regard la salle, et que vit-il ? Fye planté debout comme un idiot !

« Hey, l'hirondelle ! Tu n'as pas le vertige, perché là-haut ?! »

A nouveau, tout le monde se retourna sur Fye, et les commentaires allèrent bon train…

Le blondinet se sentit se statufier de terreur… Et d'indignation…

Cet… Abruti… Parler de sa peur du vide devant tout le monde… Ah , bon sang, ça y est, il avait des palpitations…

Et Yuko qui ricanait victorieusement, semblant avoir comprit l'impensable…

« Ooooh… T'es ami avec Kuro le barjot ? »

Tout autour d'eux, ce fut les commérages.

« Ça alors !

- Fye ami avec ce taré !

- C'est impossible !

- Lui qui était si parfait !

- Mais non, voyons, s'affola le blond, je l'ai à peine vu ce matin !

- L'hirondelle, pose moi une question sur les livres au programme ! ordonna Kurogane du bas de l'amphi.

- P … P … Pourquoi je le ferais ?! s'étrangla le blond.

- Hey ! Moi je veux bien la poser ! » cria Yuko en se levant à son tour, sautillant comme une sauterelle.

En bas de l'amphi, Kuro grogna entre ses dents.

« Ah non ! Pas toi ! T'es une vraie vipère !!!!

- Et toi un ours mal léché ! Tu veux prouver que tu as lu les livres, oui ou non ?!

- Grrrr… Ouais ! finit par gueuler Kurogane.

- Alors je vais te poser une question sur… « Si c'est un rêve », de Yuï Valandra ! »

Fye manqua de tomber à la renverse. Quoi ? l'un de ses livres était étudié au programme ?! « Si c'est un rêve », en plus ! L'un des plus complexes…

Un instant, il se demanda si Yuko l'avait fait exprès de choisir son livre… Mais non, personne ne savait que Fye et Yuï ne formaient qu'un !... PERSONNE !!!!

« Quel personnage meurt à la fin du livre ? »

Fye frémit… Bon sang, de toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait poser, Yuko avait vraiment choisie la pire… Pas un seul critique littéraire n'avait su comprendre le secret que dissimulait ce passage…

« C'est évident, voyons, soupira le professeur. Le héros tue son rival, et on n'en parle plus… »

Et voilà, soupira Fye, encore un qui s'était trompé…

« C'est faux, déclara soudain Kurogane d'un ton qui surprit toute la salle.

- Que me dites-vous ? S'entêta le prof. Le héros tue son rival et épouse la fille…

- Il n'est dit à aucun moment qu'il l'épouse…

- C'est suggéré, on n'a pas besoin de le dire pour savoir ce qu'il se passera après…

- Je vous dis que non ! grogna Kurogane. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'après avoir tué Yuma, Reïko se donne la mort ! »

Murmures dans la salle.

Fye sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il chancela, avant de se rattraper de justesse à son siège…

« J'y crois pas… Murmura-t-il, pâle comme un linge… Il … Il a compris… »

Kuro… Kuro était le premier à avoir compris…

Mais est-ce qu'il avait aussi deviné… La raison de cette fin ?

« Pourquoi Reïko irait se tuer après la mort de son rival ? Grogna le professeur. C'est absurde !

- Parce que ce n'était PAS son rival, soupira Kurogane. En vérité, Reïko et Yuma s'aimaient, mais c'était tabou. C'est une histoire entre mecs ! »

Cette fois, c'est le prof qui manqua de s'évanouir, et des étudiants scandalisés commencèrent à huer dans toute la salle :

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, Kurogane !

- ça peut pas être une romance homo !

- C'est le plus beau livre qui ait jamais été écrit sur les sentiments d'une femme !

- Mais vous avez compris que dalle ! gueula Kurogane. Je vous dis que la fille, elle sert vraiment à rien dans l'histoire ! »

Au milieu du débat, Fye n'en finissait pas de se liquéfier sur sa chaise…

« Il a compris… Il a tout compris… Il sait pourquoi Reïko s'est suicidé…

- Il n'aurait pas pu continuer sans celui qui était sa raison de vivre… Sourit Yuko. L'amour se révèle souvent de manière paradoxale…

- L'amour… » répéta Fye, avant de frémir.

C'était déjà la fin du cours, et Kurogane était repartit en abandonnant ses livres, et après avoir provoqué une véritable révolution dans l'amphi… Il avait disparu aussi discrètement que son entrée avait été remarquée…

Mystérieux… Insaisissable…

Un paradoxe…

**Leçon 3**

« ALOAAAA !!!! »

Le Dortoir s'appelle « sérénité céleste » et la chambre qu'on a attribuée à Fye « Lumière de volupté »…

Au pire, si ce n'est pas vrai, il se dit qu'il pourra se réfugier dans son vrai « chez lui », son appartement d'écrivain en plein Tokyo… Sauf qu'à son arrivée au dortoir, le comité d'accueil est plutôt conséquent. Sa chambre a été envahie par ses fans et les connaissances, et tous font la fête à coup de musique, de sangria et de cotillons…

« Bienvenue Fye !

- Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir pour voisin !

- La fête c'est bien, mais c'est meilleur à plusieurs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Heu….

- Kyyyya ! Fye est trop mignon ! criaient ses fans énamourées en tentant de le toucher.

- Merci, merci… Répondait-il d'un sourire forcé en les fuyant.

- Oh ! Watanuki et Domeki sont là aussi ! Ils sont trop choupis !

- Mais ils sont en couple…

- Hey les filles, moi chuis hétéro ! cria un dénommé Yamakasi. Qui veut sortit avec moi ?!

- Ah non, pas toi, t'es trop moche !!!! »

Tout ce monde donnait le tournis à Fye. Non, non, pas une crise maintenant… Quoique, peut-être à cause de toutes les surprises de la journée, même ses phobies ont du avoir peur et se sont enfuies…

« Finalement… C'est bien plus grand que j'imaginais… Vu le nombre de personnes qui arrivent à tenir dans cette chambre…

- Hé ! C'est pas une chambre, c'est un appartement !

- Ta chambre, elle est derrière cette porte ! » rit Yamakasi en l'ouvrant.

A l'intérieur… Un inconnu était en train de vomir sa sangria.

« Kotaro ! Fallait aller aux chiottes !

- Ils étaient… Occupés… Tente d'expliquer le malheureux avant de vider ce qu'il reste dans son estomac…

- Et derrière cette autre porte, y'a la chambre de ton coloc'… Ah, tiens, il l'a fermée à clé…

- Il devait se douter qu'on voudrait la visiter ! rit Yuko, une bouteille de saké plus grosse qu'elle à la main.

- Même pour un million de dollars, je n'irais pas voir derrière cette porte ce que cache Kuro le barjot ! » clame tout haut Primera.

Les petites bulles de champagne ne suffirent pas à empêcher le dos de Fye de se hérisser de terreur.

« Attendez… Vous voulez dire que… Celui qui partage mon appartement… »

Un silence poli et des sourires plus forcés que le sien lui confirmèrent ce scénario apocalyptique !

« Non… Non !.... Non, ne me dites pas… NON ! s'écria le blond, tourbillonnant sur place.

- T'en fais paaaas, le tempéra Yuko. Tu ne le verras pratiquement jamais. Le jour, il n'est pas sur le campus, mais à l'aérodrome, à deux kilomètres…

- Drôle d'endroit pour étudier !

- Il s'en fiche, des études ! C'est un champion de air race !

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, murmura Fye, tombant des nues.

- Le air race, c'est un sport extrême, dit Yamakasi. Un mélange de courses d'avions et de voltige aérienne. Kuro le barjot est pilote ! Il fait du parachutisme, aussi…

- ça, je sais, murmura Fye, portant une main à son cou.

- Tu parles ! Cinglé comme il est, il doit surtout exploser des avions, grinça Primera.

- Détrompez vous, dit Yuko, la voix pâteuse car avouons le, à moitié saoule. Il est très fort ! Y'a une rumeur qui dit qu'à 16 ans, il a été promu le plus jeune pilote de chasse de l'armée japonaise ! Mais deux ans plus tard, ils l'auraient viré pour faute grave…

- Kya ! Ça fait peur ! cria Primera. Une faute grave, à l'échelle de Kurogane… Il a certainement tué quelqu'un ! »

Silence de mort…

« Quelqu'un veut des crackers ? Demanda Yamakasi d'un ton badin en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Ah oui, tiens, bonne idée…

- Hé, une minute ! coupa Fye. Vous m'avez dit que je ne le verrais jamais ! Le jour il est à l'aérodrome… Mais le soir ? »

Hilarité générale.

« Le soir, il écume les bars et les boîtes de nuit !

- Il drague tout ce qui bouge ! Des filles, des garçons…

- Il en change comme de chemise !

- Et Dieu sait où ça se finit !

- En tout cas, pas ici…

- Oui, c'est vrai, il n'a jamais ramené personne… Ou alors il a du le faire super discrètement ! »

Tout ces commentaires, ça n'en finissait pas… ça tournait, ça tournait en spirale, et Fye en eu presque la nausée…

« C'est des rumeurs, ça aussi… Dit soudain une voix différente des autres.

- De quoi tu parles, Watanuki ? »

Plantée sur des talons aiguilles en acier et ceinte d'une ravissante robe chinoise, Watanuki était une ravissante créature au teint d'ivoire et à la longue chevelure d'ébène… On aurait dit la petite sœur de Yuko… Sauf que sous la jupe, c'était un mec ! Etudiant le jour et reine de la nuit… Ou plutôt « Duchesse », son nom de scène…

« Les seules fois où je l'ai vu dans le cabaret où je fais mon numéro de magicienne, Kurogane buvait raisonnablement, et il était toujours avec le même mec… Mais ça fait bien un an qu'ils ne sont plus venus… Hein ? Domeki ? »

Domeki, assistant du magicien transformiste et petit ami de celui-ci en privé, se contenta d'approuver d'un « Oy ! » sonore le témoignage de son chéri. Le seul pour la défense de Kurogane…

« … Quoi qu'il en soit… De toutes façons, je ne le verrais pas… » soupira Fye.

Peut-être à cause des bulles de champagne…

Il ne savait plus si c'était de soulagement ou de déception…

**Leçon 4**

« Les garçons… Il se fait tard… Vous devriez faire une pause et reprendre la mécanique demain…

- Ah ! Sakura !!!! C'est toi qui devrais te reposer, voyons ! » cria Shaolan en se précipitant vers son épouse, enceinte, et lui prenant des mains un plateau couvert de tasses de café chaud…

« Je me sens très bien, dit la jeune femme de son rire enchanteur. Par contre, Mokona était exténuée, elle est rentrée chez elle dormir un peu…

- A l'approche du championnat de Tokyo, on est tous sur le pont… Soupira Shaolan. Il n'y a qu'à voir Kurogane s'acharner sur le moteur… Hey, tu sais que tu es le pilote et que c'est moi le mécanicien en chef, Kurogane ? »

Penché jusqu'à la taille à l'intérieur de la mécanique de son avion rouge flamme, Kurogane ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé, avant de maugréer, clé à molette entre les dents.

« Je veux être parfaitement sûr de notre bolide… Comme nous n'avons plus de sponsor, on ne peut plus se tolérer la moindre pièce cassée… Et puis… »

Il ressortit, triomphant après avoir réparé une avarie.

« Il ne faut surtout pas négliger la sécurité… C'est important pour nous… Mais aussi pour le public !

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être Kuro responsable ! rit tout seul Shaolan de son jeu de mots. Il pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même…

- Ah ! Mais heu… Rougit le brun, saisissant une tasse de café pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Noël approche vite, dit Sakura en regardant le ciel étoilé, au-dessus de l'aérodrome. J'espère que cette année encore, on pourra apporter beaucoup de jouets aux enfants de la clinique…

- Si on remporte le prix de Tokyo… Non seulement ils auront des jouets… Mais aussi des locaux et du matériel opératoire tout neuf… Et ça, c'est très important… Murmura Kurogane en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Mokona dit qu'on pourrait aussi emmener en voyage les enfants qui peuvent se déplacer…

- Mokona ne pense qu'à s'amuser ! C'est elle la gosse ! grogna Kurogane.

- Tu profites qu'elle n'est pas là pour lui casser du sucre ! rit Sakura.

- Elle va te tirer les oreilles si elle l'apprend ! sourit Shaolan.

- BRRRR … Ne m'en parles pas ! fit Kurogane en s'étranglant avec son café, un frisson de terreur dans le dos. Elle m'a encore expédié en plein sur les arbres du parc ! Elle le fait exprès, je vous dis !!!!

- Tu n'as pas du t'amuser à sortir de là…

- Oh… En fait… »

Une délicieuse image se dessina dans son esprit. Une silhouette exquise et éthérée, des mèches blondes et fines sur un visage délicat, et un regard bleu qui vous traverse jusqu'à l'âme…

« … Léger comme une hirondelle… » murmura-t-il.

Comme le couple de jeunes mariés le regardait sans comprendre, il vira rouge carmin avant de décider :

« Heu… Oui… Bon… Il est bien tard… Vous devriez rejoindre votre petit nid, tous les deux… On se revoie demain… Salut ! »

Et il s'enfuit tel un étalon furieux, au triple galop…

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ben ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? C'est lui ou on pue des pieds ? »

Sakura eu un rire léger, se haussant à l'oreille de son mari.

« Mon intuition féminine me dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant, dans ce parc… »

Au volant de sa jeep, Kurogane tentait toujours, en vain, de chasser le trouble qui l'avait saisit en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Fye… Cette jolie hirondelle… Elle lui avait drôlement retourné les sens… Fye l'avait intrigué, Fye l'avait captivé, Fye l'avait… Capturé… Du bout des lèvres…

C'était totalement insensé… Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était arrivé…

Ni ce baiser totalement fou, d'une sensualité enivrante…

Sauf qu'à cet instant là, il s'était dit que s'il ne l'embrassait pas, il le regretterait certainement toute sa vie…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment…

Même pas à l'époque où il sortait avec…

« Ah non ! s'écria Kurogane contre lui-même. Ne viens pas tout gâcher en rependant à ce connard ! »

Oh, ça c'est sûr ! Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir son ex !

Même s'il s'avait qu'il serait là, à Tokyo, avec toute sa prétention et son sourire de faux-cul…

Il lui donnait envie de vomir…

Kurogane se gara non loin d'un night club. Il fallait qu'il noie les idées noires qui lui revenaient à cause de ce sinistre souvenir… Dès qu'il entra dans le bar, sa présence fut très remarquée et il sentit les regards glisser avec envie sur son corps d'athlète…

Il détestait ça !

Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas, une fois, boire un verre tranquille ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils tous et toutes à toujours regarder ses fesses avant le reste ?!

Il n'était pas assis depuis une minute devant son verre que plusieurs greluches vinrent ronronner autour de lui sans parvenir à obtenir ses faveurs… Elles furent alors remplacées par des minets qui ne réussirent pas non plus à le conquérir… Et comme finalement, un beau mec là tout seul, qui dit non à tout le monde, c'est sacrément énervant, il fut alors abordé par les dégénérés de service, qui cherchent toujours un gars à démolir…

Il y eu évidemment de la bagarre….

Beaucoup de meubles et d'os cassés…

Et une fois de plus, Kurogane sortit vainqueur du combat…

Mais sans avoir pu finir son verre…

« Et merde ! grogna-t-il une fois dans la rue. Ils vont encore dire que j'ai commencé ! »

Il était bien quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'université. Il parvint à se glisser dans le dortoir par des passages secrets connus de lui seul et arriva sans peine jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Une forte odeur d'alcool, de tabac (et autre !), et des détritus divers jonchant sa porte l'informèrent de la fête qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

« Hé ! Les salauds ! Ils se sont pas gênés ! Ils ont profités que j'étais pas là pour squatter !!!! »

Puis il se rappela soudain un détail :

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'on devait me refiler un coloc'… Jusque là j'étais tranquille, tout le monde avait trop peur pour partager l'appart' avec moi ! »

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, un frisson d'horreur le parcouru. Tout était sans dessus dessous, dans un désordre indescriptible, baigné d'ordures, de nourriture, et de liquides divers, dont certains qu'il ne voulait pas identifier, répandus partout…

« … Mais c'est une vraie porcherie !!!! »

Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans cette jungle de déchets, il se prit en pleine poire une banderole où s'étalait en lettres bleu électrique :

« BIENVENUE A FYE TSUBAME !!!! »

Le cœur de Kuro se contracta :

« Fye… ?! »

Une fête comme celle-là avait du être apocalyptique, et Fye… Un multi phobique perdu dans cet enfer…

Kurogane alluma toutes les lumières, et se mit à chercher partout dans la montagne de bric à brac qui le cernait :

« … Fye ?... Fye ! L'hirondelle ! Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Il se mit à retourner tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, convaincu par un pressentiment douloureux que le blondin n'était pas loin…

« Fye ! Si tu es là, réponds moi ! Si tu ne peux plus parler, essaies de frapper un objet … N'importe quoi… Près de toi ! »

… Toc, toc !

Enfin ! Deux coups, faibles mais nets, résonnèrent…

« … Fye ?... Je suis là, je vais t'aider… Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, d'accord ?... Dis moi simplement où tu es ! »

… Toc, toc…

Tout à coup, Kurogane fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé… Les coups provenaient… De la vitre de la terrasse, au-dehors… Ces abrutis… Avaient enfermé Fye dehors, par ce froid glacial !!!! Et sur la terrasse, en plus !!!! Quatre étages au-dessus du vide !!!!

Kurogane se précipita. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, Fye était recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fétale. Il claquait des dents, autant de peur que de froid, et il n'était même plus blanc, mais bleu tellement il n'arrivait plus à respirer…

« … Ku… Ro… Ka… Ra… » parvint-il toutefois à murmurer dans un souffle lorsqu'il aperçut Kurogane, l'étincelle de l'espoir dans son regard bleu noyé de larmes…

« Je vais t'aider, mais tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ?... Tu ne dois pas avoir peur que je t'approche, sinon ta crise va s'aggraver ! »

Fye eu un faible hochement de tête, et une plainte animale. De toutes façons, il était dans un tel état de tétanie et de souffrance que ce ne pouvait être guère pire…

Kurogane se précipita, et jeta sa veste sur Fye pour le réchauffer, l'enveloppant chaudement. De plus, de cette manière, ils ne seraient pas en contact physique direct… Puis il le souleva doucement dans ses bras… Fye était vraiment léger comme une plume… Est-ce que ce type mangeait normalement, au moins ?... Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurogane poussa du pied la porte de la chambre de Fye, mais lorsqu'elle bascula… Il découvrit une poignée de fétards avinés, étalés un peu partout en ronflant bruyamment au milieu des bouteilles vides et du vomi…

« C'est… Immonde ! » pensa Kurogane. Mais il y avait plus urgent… Il se rabattit sur sa propre chambre, mais l'ayant fermée à clé, ne pouvait l'ouvrir avec Fye dans ses bras…

Kurogane secoua la tête.

« Cas de force majeure ! »

Et CRAC, il défonça le panneau de bois d'un magistral coup de pied.

Il se dépêcha alors d'allonger Fye sur le lit, et le recouvrit d'une demi tonne de couvertures en prenant soin, quand même, de dégager sa gorge, relevant sa tête avec des coussins. Puis il alluma les radiateurs à fond, couru chercher une bouilloire d'eau chaude, la glissa dans les draps… Fye commença à reprendre des couleurs, mais tout son corps était encore pétrifié de tétanie…

« Il faut que je fasse circuler ton sang, lui dit Kurogane. Mais pour cela, je vais devoir te toucher directement… »

Fye rougit pour de bon, la lueur de la méfiance dans le regard, qui en disait plus long sur ses pensées que des mots…

« Non, je ne vais pas essayer d'en profiter ! grogna Kurogane, outré. C'est pas mon truc de coucher avec des statues de glace ! … Pffff… J'appelle un docteur ! » dit-il en pianotant sur son téléphone portable…

Il fut surpris lorsque Fye arrêta son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne. Main qui était terriblement glacée…

« Alors… Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda plus doucement Kurogane.

Fye cligna des yeux, radoucit lui aussi. Tout au long de la soirée, il avait entendu les pires horreurs au sujet du beau brun… Mais lui… Il voulait croire en ce regard rubis ardemment posé sur lui…

Alors Kurogane n'hésita plus, et frictionna vigoureusement les bras, les mains, les doigts de Fye, puis ses jambes, tout le long, jusqu'aux pieds. Il avait les gestes nets et précis de quelqu'un qui a déjà pratiqué les premiers secours… Et ses mains… Expertes… Puissantes et chaudes… Savaient se faire douces et délicates…

« … On dirait… Un infirmier… » pensa Fye, frémissant à chacun de ses effleurements.

Finalement… C'était plutôt lui qui profitait de la situation !

Il remarque enfin, disposés dans la chambre parmi les objets se rapportant à l'aviation et au parachutisme, des livres se référant aux différentes disciplines médicales, occidentale et traditionnelle…

« … Etudiant… En médecine… murmura Fye.

- Hé ! On ne peut rien te cacher ! » dit Kuro en lui agitant sous le nez un faux crâne en plastique dont il actionna la mâchoire :

« To be or not to be, what is the questioooon ! » lui fit Kuro d'une voix gutturale.

Fye éclata de rire, c'était bon signe…

« Tu te sens mieux ?... Ton sang circule ?

- Oui… Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire…. » dit le brun en quittant la pièce…

Fy soupira, regrettant que le massage soit déjà terminé…

Un ancien pilote de chasse, devenu champion de air race, et qui étudiait la médecine…

Son nouveau colocataire avait un CV encore plus invraisemblable que le sien !

Kurogane revint avec une tasse bouillante de tisane.

« … C'est un remède de grand-mère, mais il est efficace… Avec ça, tu te remettras de ton coup de froid… Mais tu devras rester au chaud pendant un jour ! Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche…

- Merci… » dit Fye avec un faible sourire, ses mains en prenant la tasse. Il bu lentement une longue gorgée, avant de raconter :

« On m'a dit… Que tu étais pilote en plus d'être parachutiste…

- C'est vrai. J'ai servit trois ans dans l'armée, et maintenant je fais des compétitions de air race…

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé… A étudier la médecine ?

- ça… »

Kurogane posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres diaphanes du convalescent.

« C'est un secret que je ne te révèlerais que si tu me dis l'un des tiens… »

Fye eu un large sourire happy face terriblement faux.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument aucun secret…

- Menteur. »

Le sourire de Fye se figea. Ce Kuro Kara… Il était vraiment tombé du ciel pour le torturer !

D'un seul mot il avait touché… A sa blessure la plus profonde…

La coupable de ses peurs actuelles…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet appartement, mais c'est vraiment la foire, grogna Kuro. Tu peux prendre ma chambre pour finir cette nuit. Moi, de toutes façons, j'avais prévu de réviser mes cours jusqu'à huit heures… Je suis du genre insomniaque…

- Parce que… Tu révises la nuit ?! s'étonna Fye, les yeux ronds.

- On a du te dire que je séchais les cours ? Dit le brun avec un demi sourire. Ça m'arrive, mais j'ai des astuces, et je bosse plus qu'on ne croit… J'ai besoin des notes de cours que tu as pris aujourd'hui… Je peux te les emprunter ?

- Elles doivent être dans ma serviette… Si tu arrives à la retrouver au milieu du carnage…

- OK. Reposes toi, maintenant. C'est déjà presque l'aurore… Il y a beaucoup de fétards, dans cet internat. Si tu tiens à ta santé, évite de faire la java avec eux tous les soirs… Dit-il en effleurant doucement les mèches blondes de son patient.

- Ah… N'éteins pas la lumière en partant… Je ne peux pas dormir dans le noir ! » murmura Fye en rougissant.

Le brun hocha la tête d'un doux demi sourire en lui laissant la lumière. Là-dessus, Kurogane quitta pour de bon la chambre, disparaissant dans le salon… Fye eu un long soupir exténué… C'est vrai, cette fête avait faillit lui coûter la peau… Finalement, le plus barjot du campus, ce n'était sûrement pas Kuro…

Mais Fye se sentait de plus en plus irrésistiblement happé par tous les mystères planant sur le beau ténébreux… Il se pelotonna plus étroitement dans les couvertures, respirant leur parfum interpellant les sens, le même que celui de leur propriétaire….

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Se demanda Fye, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?! »

Il glissa dans des rêves doux comme le satin… Comme la caresse d'une main…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Fye vit par la fenêtre proche que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se sentait totalement remis de ses émotions de la fête et se glissa hors du lit avec un frisson. Il aperçut le manteau dans lequel Kurogane l'avait enveloppé et se glissa dedans en rougissant comme une fraise…

Il n'avait jamais emprunté les vêtements de l'un de ses amants…

Et là… Il osait se draper de la veste d'un mec qu'il connaissait à peine !

« Je suis fou… Totalement fou… »

… Mais il avait besoin de ce parfum dans lequel il s'était endormit…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit le chantier indescriptible qui s'étalait partout, et en plein jour, les vestiges de la fête faisaient encore plus mal aux yeux ! A l'écart, sur une table débarrassée et nettoyée, Fye vit ses notes de cours et des livres que Kurogane avait utilisés pour réviser… Fye rougit encore plus en découvrant que Kurogane avait aussi sûrement lu un cahier à part, glissé parmi les cours… Ce cahier contenait des bouts d'histoire, des morceaux de manuscrits de son prochain livre…

« Je n'ai écrit nulle part le nom de Yuï Valandra… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu penser en lisant ça ?! Et si ma maison d'édition l'apprend… »

Ah, c'est vrai… Depuis l'échec retentissant de son dernier livre en date, il n'avait plus de maison d'édition …

« Hey ! Quelqu'un a vu des céréales ?!

- Vas-y, y'a pas de coca dans cette piaule ?! »

Fye se figea, abasourdi. Entass2s dans la cuisine, le groupe de fêtards qui avait squatté sa chambre la veille était en train de piller le frigo et les placards à la recherche de nourriture réchappée du carnage !

« Hey ! Salut Fye ! Alors, tu as survécu à ta nuit sur la terrasse ?!

- M … Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?!

- Ben, on s'est invités pour le petit déjeuner !

- M … Mais vous avez le droit de faire ça ?! demanda le blond, qui n'avait pas encore bien réalisé que c'était SON appartement qu'ils squattaient…

- Si on n'a pas le droit, on prend le gauche ! »

Quand tout à coup… Une bouteille de saké vidée par Yuko la veille traversa la pièce, avant d'exploser près desfêtards, indignés :

« Non mais ça fume pas droit dans la cafetière, là !!!!

- Dégagez immédiatement de chez moi ! » gronda une voix fauve.

Aussitôt, les fêtards changèrent totalement d'attitude, se statufiant de terreur.

Fye se retourna lentement… Et ce qu'il vit lui fit bondir le cœur dans la poitrine, avant que des idées indécentes ne se bousculent dans sa pauvre tête…

Kurogane sortait de la douche, simplement vêtu d'un jean et son torse parfait constellé de gouttes sur sa peau mate et veloutée, les mèches noires luisantes d'eau…

Un joli pain d'épices qui vous donne l'eau à la bouche…

Mais les fêtards, eux, avaient plutôt la vision d'un démon surgissant des ténèbres, les yeux crépitants de flammes, et de leurs pires ennuis à venir…

«Aaaah ! C'est Kuro le barjot !

- On n'a pas peur de toi, démon ! dit l'un d'eux, armé d'un poulet congelé. Viens nous chercher si tu l'oses ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, on entendit dans tout l'internat retentir un grand « AAAAH !!!! »…

Deux mains puissantes jetèrent l'un après l'autre les fêtards dans le couloir, qui exécutèrent chacun un parfait vol plané à travers l'espace, suivis d'une multitude n'appartenant pas à Kuro , et qu'il ne voulait plus voir traîner chez lui…

Watanuki, vêtu d'une nuisette décorée de petits papillons , fumait une cigarette sur le palier de son appartement après une nuit torride avec son Domeki. Il faillit se prendre une paire de chaussures en pleine tronche, et fut ulcéré en reconnaissant que c'était les mêmes que celles de Victoria Beckham :

« Un mec qui n'a aucun respect pour des bottes italiennes n'aura jamais mes faveurs !!!! s'écria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Tant mieux ! Je les laisse à Domeki ! » gueula Kurogane en claquant sa porte.

Watanuki ramassa les bottes avec milles précautions :

« Aaaah… Venez avec moi, mes bébés… »

Dans l'appartement, Kuro se retourna lentement après avoir fermé la porte.

Il se mouvait comme un félin, avec un sourire carnassier et le regard étincelant d'un éclat étrange :

« Enfin… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et suave, je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'attendais depuis cette nuit…

- Ce que… Tu attendais… » répéta Fye, se sentant fondre entas de cendres sous l'intensité de ce regard….

Kurogane dégaina un balai dans une main et un aspirateur dans l'autre :

« … LE MENAGE !!!! »

… Fye s'écrasa sur le plancher de honte…

Kurogane a passé la journée entière à nettoyer et désinfecter de fond en comble l'appartement, y compris la chambre de Fye. Le Kuro barjot est un maniaque qui aime que tout soit propre et rangé… Pendant ce temps, Fye a pu installer ses affaires et travailler sur ses cours avec en musique de fond le boucan de l'aspirateur, celui de la machine à laver, et de la musique rock que Kurogane avait poussé à fond, chantant comme un malade et jonglant avec le plumeau tout à la fois… Malgré tout… Fye se surprit à sourire… Et même à écrire de nouveau son manuscrit… Avant de barrer les pages entières qu'il venait d'imaginer…

Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard, quand tout étincelait de lumière comme dans une pub Ajax, que Kurogane remarque ENFIN un détail qui lui avait échappé…

« Hé, l'hirondelle ! Il te plaît tant que ça, mon manteau, pour l'avoir porté toute la journée ? »

Fye rougit comme un feu de signalisation. C'est vrai, même une fois qu'il s'était changé, il avait remis le manteau de Kurogane par-dessus ses vêtements…

« C'est que… Il est… Tout doux… Et… »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Bah. Tu peux le garder.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama le blond, des étoiles ravies dans les yeux.

- Quand je gagne une course, des marques m'offrent des vêtements. J'ai plein de manteaux… Et puis celui-là… Sa couleur blanche te va à merveille… »

Fye cru qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le compliment. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était blanc, ce manteau ! Il était grand, il était doux, il était chaud… Mais le seul détail qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait le parfum de Kuro !

« … Kuro Kara… Murmura le blond, la gorge nouée… Je voulais te remercier… Pour hier soir…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Et aussi… A propos d'hier… Je voulais te demander… »

Bon sang, comment sortir cette question ?

« Dis, au fait, ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser des gens quand tu viens de te planter dans un arbre ?! »

Il n'oubliait pas toutes ces rumeurs prétendant que Kurogane était sortit avec la moitié de la ville et changeait tout le temps d'amant ou de maîtresse…

Est-ce que lui aussi n'était qu'un Kleenex ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » l'interrompit soudain Kuro dans ses pensées.

Fye décida finalement de ne pas l'interroger sur le sujet brûlant et préféra lui poser une autre question…

« Tu as su immédiatement comment il fallait agir lorsqu'un multi phobique fait une crise… C'est parce que tu fais des études de médecine ?

- Non… C'est parce que j'ai lu « Espoir de cendres », de Yuï Valandra… »

Fye fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser paraître sa stupeur : quoi ?! Un autre de ses livres ?!

« Le personnage principal, Elk … Il est multi phobique. Le livre explique bien sa situation et comment l'aider… »

Le cœur de Fye se contracta. C'est vrai, il avait parlé de ses phobies à travers ce livre… C'était presque une autobiographie, tellement il y avait livré… Ses secrets les plus intimes…

« … Par contre, je déteste le personnage de Haruka, continua Kuro. C'est vraiment un tordu. Il me rappelle mon ex… »

Fye se liquéfia avec un large sourire forcé. Il avait calqué le personnage d'Haruka sur son ex à lui… Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant… Une aventure sans réels sentiments …

« Haruka s'en va à la fin, dit Fye. Je pense que Elk ne le reverra jamais, et c'est certainement mieux ainsi… De toutes façons, ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux… »

Kurogane ne répondit rien, le sondant entièrement de son regard rubis et brûlant comme des charbons ardents… Fye se sentit désarmé. C'est comme s'il l'avait dévoilé jusqu'à l'âme par ce seul regard, dont le frôlement le faisait frémir. Il ne savait pas si Kurogane avait tout compris… Mais lui… Il avait faim de ce regard et soif des lèvres de leur propriétaire… Même s'il avait peur, même si c'était insensé, il désirait se consumer encore à ses baisers…

« DRIIIING ! DRIIIING ! »

… Maudit soit celui qui a inventé le téléphone portable !

Une fois de plus, un instant électrique «était interrompu juste avant qu'ils puissent céder à la tentation…

« … Allo ?... Oui, j'arrive tout de suite… » grogna Kurogane dans l'appareil.

Il enfila vite un pull épais, une veste noire comme le plumage du corbeau, et saisit les clés de sa jeep…

« C'est l'hôpital universitaire… Ils sont débordés, ils manquent de personnel, ce soir… Alors ils demandent des étudiants en médecine pour donner un coup de main… Je passerais sûrement la nuit là-bas…

- Ah… Murmura Fye, se forçant à sourire. Je… Te souhaite bon courage !

- Menteur. »

Fye se cristallisa, fusillé encore une fois par ce mot.

« Tu aurais préféré que je passe la nuit avec toi, dit Kurogane avec un demi sourire carnassier, nouant une écharpe noire à son cou.

- Q … Q … Quoi ?! trembla Fye de peur et de colère, outré. Espèce de pervers… Obsédé !!!!

- Tu n'es pas prêt. Tes yeux disent oui mais tes peurs disent non…. »

A nouveau, cette douloureuse impression de voir un tout autre Kurogane…

« Tu n'obtiendras RIEN de moi ! hurla Fye, ulcéré. Vas t'en, corbeau de malheur ! » dit-il en lui balançant son cahier de manuscrits à la figure, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre en claquant la porte…

Une feuille volante atterrit dans la main de Kurogane.

« Elle est couverte de phrases barrées… Même écrire lui fait peur… Il a totalement perdu confiance en lui… »

Il sortit de l'appartement en emportant le papier dans sa poche.

« … Alors comment pourrait-il avoir confiance en moi ? » soupira Kuro.

**Leçon 5**

« Aaaah… J'ai perdu un paquet de fric, soupira Yuko le Lundi matin dans l'amphithéâtre.

- Tu as encore organisé une soirée poker ? Demanda Fye en arrivant, les yeux rougis après avoir attendu en vain toute la nuit que Kuro revienne pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités….

- Non, j'avais parié que tu allais tomber entre les bras de notre Kuro barjot… Mais vu la tête que tu te payes, on dirait que c'est pas gagné… »

Fye baissa la tête, furieux… Mais inquiet…

« On s'est disputés… Il prétend être partit bosser à l'hôpital universitaire, mais je n'en suis pas sûr… En tout cas, il n'est pas rentré de toute la nuit… Et il n'était pas là ce matin, quand je me suis levé… »

Dans son dos, les murmures allèrent bon train :

« T'entends ça ? Kuro le barjot a encore fait pêter le couvre feu !

- Il a dû se bourrer la gueule et s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit !

- Le veinard !!!! »

Fye eu un autre soupir à fendre l'âme, s'enfonçant la tête dans un livre. Il voulait disparaître de la surface de la terre et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce corbeau croassant sinistrement sur son âme…

Ses mots blessants tourbillonnaient en lui jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

« Tu n'es pas prêt… »

« Tes yeux disent oui mais tes peurs disent non… »

« Tes peurs disent non… »

« … TES PEURS … »

« Ce baiser, ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, se torturait Fye, au bord des larmes. Il en a juste eu envie comme ça, il s'est servit… Et il m'a rejeté aussitôt… Je ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne désire rien avec moi. Peut-être même que je le dégoûte, et il est allé s'amuser avec un autre dès qu'il a claqué la porte… »

Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une brève douleur brûla son visage. Yuko lui avait pincé la joue !

« Mais… Pourquoi… Tu as fait ça ?! hulula Fye, au bord d'une crise phobique…

- Parce que tu avais l'air noyé dans le film que tu te fais. Tu te demandes ce qui est faux et ce qui est vrai à propos de Kurogane, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fye n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il suffisait de voir son air de petit chaton abandonné par son maître…

« Les questions que tu te poses, il n'y a que Kurogane qui peut y répondre. Il y a les rumeurs, mais lui seul peut te dire la vérité. Et s'il ne veut pas te la dire, alors tu n'as qu'à fouiller pour la trouver !

- Fouiller… Chaque fois que quelqu'un me parle de lui, c'est pour en dire tout et son contraire…

- Je ne te parle pas des racontars ! Idiot ! Tu vis dans la même piaule que lui ! Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans ses affaires pour savoir qui il est vraiment ! »

Un frisson horrifié parcouru Fye.

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

Yuko eu un large sourire ironique, du genre de celui du chat dans « Alice aux pays des merveilles »…

« On parie que si ? »

… Debout au milieu de la chambre de Kurogane, Fye se sentait vraiment liquéfié d'angoisse… Ce n'était pas bien, vraiment pas bien… Ces choses là ne se font pas…

Une voix rauque et cruelle résonna encore dans sa tête :

« … Tes peurs disent non… »

« Ah ouais ?! On va voir ça ! » s'écria le blond, furetant partout dans les affaires de Kurogane comme un renard…

Il trouva son agenda… Rien de particulier…

Des mémos se rapportant au air race, du style : « Compétition le 25 août. Appeler organisateurs. »

D'autres sur ses études : « Partiels à partir du 18. Remplacement hôpital dimanche. »

Et même sur l'internat : « Flics venus. Arrestation des fêtards pour tapage nocturne. Grosse bagarre. Bien marrant ! »

Des noms étaient écris, la plupart du temps pour des anniversaires, mais rien ne semblait « suspect » là-dedans.

Sauf un prénom de fille, qui revenait souvent :

« Tomoyo »

« Fleurs pour Tomoyo »

« RDV Dîner parents Tomoyo »

« Anniversaire Tomoyo » (suivit d'un cœur !)

Fye préféra fermer l'agenda, amer et meurtri… ça avait l'air d'être du sérieux, avec cette Tomoyo… C'était peut-être « l'officielle », et après Kuro s'amusait à côté… Finalement, elle était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose…

Il continua d'explorer la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant… Et il n'avait même plus de scrupules ! Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre l'animal… Que des trucs sur la médecine, notamment la chirurgie cardiaque, et l'aviation… Oups ! Une boîte de préservatifs entamée…

… Tiens ?

Un DVD gravé, glissé discrètement entre deux autres…

Et sans rien d'écrit dessus…

« Non, Fye, ne pense pas immédiatement à ce genre de trucs », rougit-il.

Si ça se trouve, il y avait juste gravé dessus un film de famille, genre Noël ou le nouvel an…

Avec la fameuse Tomoyo chez ses parents…

Deux petites cornes de diablotin se dessinèrent dans la chevelure angélique de Fye. Il fonça dans sa propre chambre, brancha le lecteur de DVD portable, et scruta l'écran, avec un nœud à l'estomac…

« Je ne devrais pas regarder ça… Je ne devrais pas regarder ça, mais si je ne le fais pas, je deviendrais fou de ne pas savoir ! »

Enfin, le DVD démarra…

Et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était ni l'une ni l'autre des hypothèses qu'il avait envisagées…

Mais le simple enregistrement d'une émission de télévision !

Un ciel bleu apparut, avec un générique rock où s'étalait en toutes lettres :

« AIR RACE : HAWAÎ CHRISTMAS CUP 2008 »

Puis la voix off d'un animateur:

« Salut à tous ! Restez bien scotchés devant vos écrans, ça va décoller ! Le résumé de la compétition de Noël 2008, c'est tout de suite, sous le soleil d'Hawaï, avec les meilleurs raceurs mondiaux ! Bizarrement, on en a trouvé qu'un qui osait porter les chemises à fleurs de Magnum… Hey, beau gosse ! Les années 80 sont en toi !!!! »

Fye soupira, se disant que maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi il ne regardait pratiquement jamais la télévision…

« Nous reviendrons tout à l'heure sur les quatre accidents graves ayant eu lieu lors de la compétition… Mais avant toute chose, le podium des gagnants ! Nokoru Imonoyama, notre célèbre organisateur de la course et bienfaiteur, se classe troisième de la compétition à bord du « Piffle Pingouin » ! Eagle Zero et son avion NSX arrivent médaille d'argent ! Et pour la seconde année consécutive, la cup est remportée par la team « Heartlife », emmenée par son pilote, Kurogane Karasu ! Bon signe puisque l'an prochain, la cup aura lieu à Tokyo ! »

L'image montrait un Kurogane radieux, brandissant la coupe de la victoire au sommet d'un podium et applaudit par la foule…

« Karasu a encore réalisé des prouesses inimaginables à bord de son avion, un Edge. Ses concurrents ont eu le tort de rire en voyant arriver ce vieil avion de voltige… Le corbeau a su le modifier en avion de course, et même après avoir encaissé plus de 10 G en finale, ce beau gosse qui affole les demoiselles du public n'a rien perdu de sa classe… »

Un journaliste tend son micro à Kurogane, interpellé de toutes parts…

« … Y a-t-il une personne à qui vous souhaitez dédier cette victoire ?

- Ah… Oui… Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup dans ce que je suis … Tomoyo ! »

Fye arrêta brusquement le DVD, sans même regarder en quoi consistait une course de air race.

« Il vaut mieux… Que je le remette à sa place… » murmura-t-il, le cœur lourd…

Alors qu'il avait soigneusement rangé le DVD sur l'étagère dans la chambre de Kurogane, il repassa par le salon, et…

« DRIIIING DRIIIING »

… Fye fut surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait aussi un téléphone fixe… Il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, jusque là… A la troisième sonnerie, le répondeur s'enclencha sur la voix chaude et grave de Kurogane.

« … Veuillez laisser un message, je vous rappellerais… »

Juste après ces quelques mots du brun, un bip sonore résonna, et alors…

Une autre voix masculine retentit dans l'appareil. Le genre caressante et charmeuse, mais pas à la manière de Kurogane, là c'était plutôt une voix froide et hypnotique comme le serpent :

« … Kurogane… Je sais que tu es là… Réponds… »

Fye se glaça tout entier, pétrifié en attendant la suite…

« Je sais que tu penses à moi, disait la voix… Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi… J'ai ton parfum sur ma peau… Ne sois pas nerveux, rejoins moi… »

Fye sentit son cœur se tordre, se tordre et se tordre encore, jusqu'à ne plus palpiter…

« … Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je t'appellerais sur ton portable, disait la voix. Tu es à moi. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper… »

Fye tomba à genoux au milieu du salon, se tordant en une crise douloureuse qui l'empêchait de respirer…

« … Viens ce soir, Kurogane… Je t'attends… »

Enfin ! L'individu raccrocha, le supplice était terminé… Fye parvint à s'asseoir et respirer mieux, mais son visage était mouillé de larmes… Il entendait tourbillonner dans sa tête les rumeurs :

« Il a du se bourrer la gueule et s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit ! »

Et les paroles plus qu'équivoques de cet inconnu :

« Rejoins moi… Tu es à moi… Viens ce soir… Je t'attends… »

« … J'ai ton parfum sur ma peau… »

… Son parfum !

Fye se recroquevilla dans les plis du manteau de Kurogane…

Non, non, non, non !!!! Son parfum, c'était le peu qu'il avait bien voulu lui donner…

Qu'un autre, à cette seconde, le porte sur lui…

Non, cette idée était vraiment trop cruelle !

Qui ça pouvait être… Qui ça pouvait être ?!

Bon, déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être la fameuse Tomoyo. Parce que sinon, en plus d'être trompée, elle aurait un inquiétant désordre hormonal pour avoir la voix d'un mec !

… Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ? Kurogane couchait son remords avec tout un tas de filles et de garçons ? … Et la nuit passée… Au lieu de travailler à l'hôpital… Etait-il avec ce mec qui venait de laisser un message ?

Toutes ces questions… Ces doutes… Lui faisait tellement mal !

« Ah ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça pour un type qui ne m'a embrassé qu'une fois ?! » s'énerva Fye.

Il le revoyait, avec son sourire cruel…

« Tu aurais préféré que je passe la nuit avec toi ? Tu n'es pas prêt. Tes yeux disent oui mais tes peurs disent non… Menteur ! »

Fye s'essuya les yeux rageusement.

« TU VAS VOIR SI J'AI PEUR !!!! »

**Leçon 6**

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là, l'étudiant ?

- Je crois qu'il a fait trois fois huit heures d'affilée…

- Mais il n'a pas de vie perso ou quoi ?! … Hé, Kurogane ! »

Le docteur Terrada s'approcha du jeune homme, qui venait encore de transférer un patient amené en ambulance…

« Kurogane ! Ça fait presque deux jours non stop que tu es à l'hôpital ! Je connais des internes qui font moins d'heures que toi ! Rentre chez toi !

- Je suis plus utile ici…

- Arrêtes… L'effectif complet est revenu. Rentre chez toi. Dors, manges… Et puis, il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui t'attends…

- ça… » murmura Kurogane d'un ton fatigué.

Il aurait aimé croire qu'un délicieux blond l'attendait… Mais Fye avait trop peur. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Et surtout pas d'un emmerdeur comme lui, qui essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux…

Kurogane se résigna pourtant à retourner à l'université. Ses supérieurs en avaient plus qu'assez de le voir traîner dans les couloirs de l'hôpital… Et puis… Peut-être qu'il devait s'assumer, lui aussi… Fye se barricadait derrière ses peurs, mais lui… Il se réfugiait derrière ses patients et les avions…

Comme pour justifier ce sentiment de culpabilité d'être vivant parce que quelqu'un d'autre était mort…

… Une fois dehors, il consulta son portable. Il eu un frisson inquiet en constatant que son ex lui avait envoyé un message. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ce tordu lui racontait, et effaça le message comme il l'avait définitivement effacé de sa vie… Il y avait un autre message, qui l'intrigua. Il provenait de la duchesse Watanuki :

« Ramènes tes jolies fesses au cabaret ! Tu as fait pleurer ton hirondelle, et voilà le résultat ! »

Suivit d'une photographie de Fye… Dansant complètement aviné sur un bar, cerné par d'inquiétants pervers qui bavaient, langue à terre !

Un frisson glacé parcouru Kurogane, qui traversa la ville en jeep en un temps record, dérapant dans les virages, avant de se ruer dans le cabaret comme un taureau dans l'arène :

« NE LE TOUCHEZ PAAAAS !!!! » rugit-il, les yeux enflammés…

Il se figea devant le tableau :

Fye, beurré comme un coing, était esclaffé par terre en riant comme un bossu, pendant que Watanuki, en robe à paillettes fendue sur la cuisse, éloignait les vautours qui gravitaient autour d'eux en les frappant à coups de talons aiguilles !

« Ah, tout de même, te voilà ! grogna le travesti en voyant arriver Kurogane. Sois gentil de bazarder tous ces vicelards hors de MON cabaret !

- Où est Domeki ?!

- Je l'ai appelé… Il m'attendait à la maison… Je lui ai déboîté l'épaule lorsqu'on a tenté une position inédite, hier soir…

- Passe moi les détails dégueux ! » brailla Kurogane avant d'empoigner l'un après l'autre les pervers éméchés, les mettre en pièces et les éjecter hors de l'établissement…

Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, il n'y avait qu'un lustre se balançant au plafond, des meubles brisés et Fye se tordant de rire par terre…

« Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ?! » bougonna Kurogane.

Watanuki lui balança son sac à main en pleine poire.

« C'est ta faute, grosse brute !

- C'est moi que tu traites de brute ?! grogna Kuro, écumant de rage.

- Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! Assume un peu tes actes ! »

Pile à ce moment, Domeki arriva à son tour au cabaret.

« J'arrive trop tard… Kimi, ça va, tu n'as rien ?! » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers son chéri, l'enlaçant de ses bras et l'embrassant…

« Oui… Beaucoup de casse mais personne n'est blessé… »

Et, se tournant vers Kuro :

« C'est ça la question que tu aurais dû poser, Kurogane… Tu aurais dû t'inquiéter de savoir comment Fye se sentait…

- Ah ! Ne me fais pas la morale, Duchesse ! »

Là-dessus, Kurogane empoigna Fye, toujours hilare, le chargea sur son dos, et s'en alla avec sans plus de formalités…

« A ton avis, Yuko va encore perdre son pari ? Demanda Watanuki à son amoureux.

- Oy ! » affirma Domeki sans l'ombre du moindre doute…

Une fois dans la rue, dégrisé par le froid, Fye cessa de rire et s'agita, nerveux et en colère :

« Ah ! Kuro Kara ! Poses moi à terre ! Je peux marcher ! Poses moi, je te dis !!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le multi phobique ? T'as toujours peur des contacts physiques ? T'as pourtant pas hésité à te donner en spectacle pour une bande de pervers lubriques…

- C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis arrivé là ! C'est ta faute ! Poses moi, maintenant ! Poses moi ! C'est un ordre !!!! »

Kurogane soupira et relâcha soudainement sa prise. Fye chuta lourdement sur le sol glacial de la rue et fut saisit de tournis à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu…

« Tu n'es qu'un rustre… Sanglota-t-il par terre. Et un égoïste… Tu te fiches pas mal des autres… Et de leurs sentiments…

- T'as fini tes jérémiades ?! grogna Kurogane. C'est toi, l'égoïste ! Tu t'es mis dans un état lamentable juste pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi ! Si t'étais tellement en colère contre moi, t'avais qu'à me le dire en face et me mettre ton poing dans la gueule ! »

Fye, une lueur furieuse dans le regard, se releva en un bond, et… Lui balança un splendide uppercut à lui dévisser le crâne. Sous l'impact, Kurogane faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il voyait 36 chandelles, mais il était satisfait.

« … Eh bien voilà !... Là tu m'intéresses pour de bon, l'hirondelle !

- T'es… Complètement cinglé ! s'étrangla Fye. C'est quoi ton trip ? T'es un sado maso ?!

- Est-ce que tu as eu peur de me frapper ?

- Qu… Quoi ?!

- Est-ce que tu as déjà combattu tes peurs de cette manière ? »

Fye trembla comme une feuille, regardant son poing.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà combattu aussi férocement ses peurs que celles que lui inspiraient Kurogane ?

Non… Jamais…

Il avait toujours laissé ses peurs le dominer, l'engloutir…

C'était la première fois… Qu'il s'était dressé contre elles…

« Tu me rends fou, Kuro Kara !... Complètement fou !... Depuis que tu m'es tombé dessus, tout va de pire en pire !... Tout m'échappe !... Je ne contrôle plus rien !... Je te déteste !... T'es en train de foutre en l'air ma thérapie ! … Je te déteste ! … En plus, tu mens plus que moi ! … Je te déteste ! … Je suis devenu dingue à t'attendre pendant deux jours, et j'ai fais des choses stupides !... Parce que je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mon esprit ! … Alors que pour toi, je ne suis juste qu'un jouet… Et puis tu me jetteras comme les autres… JE TE DETESTE !!!!

- Eh bien, t'aurais dû te saouler plus tôt, t'en as des choses à me raconter… Commenta Kurogane d'un demi sourire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! cria Fye en se précipitant vers lui. Tu es méchant ! Méchant et idiot !!!! répéta-t-il en frappant le torse du brun de coups misérables. Je te déteste ! Je… Je… »

Il enfouit son fin visage dans le cou de Kurogane, respirant sa chaleur réconfortante. Ses coups de poings étaient de plus en plus faibles et il finit par se lover totalement contre le torse puissant du brun.

« Je… Je te déteste… Répéta Fye d'une toute petite voix, pleine de fêlures, sur le point de se rompre…

- Tu as raison, dit doucement Kurogane en effleurant de ses lèvres ses mèches blondes. Je suis un type détestable. Et j'ai vraiment dû faire un truc ignoble pour te mettre à ce point en colère…

- … Tu veux pas me dire tes secrets… Bouda Fye.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit les tiens , sourit Kuro.

- … Et tu as dis des choses pas sympas sur mes peurs hier soir…

- C'est vrai… Mais ça… C'est parce que la vie est tellement précieuse … Que je ne supporte pas les gens qui ne savent pas en profiter. Comme cette Primera et son comité de sécurité à la noix… J'aurais dû être moins rude avec toi… Sûrement… Te le dire autrement. Tes peurs t'empêchent de vivre, Fye. C'est cela que je voulais te dire…

- Et pourquoi… Tu ne veux plus m'embrasser ? demanda Fye en haussant vers lui son joli visage inquiet et ses yeux bleus à se damner…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que si j'essaie maintenant, tu seras complètement glacé de peur…

- Là, maintenant, je suis complètement bourré… Alors, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, même mes peurs elles sont ivres mortes…

- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser et tout le reste… Si tu es bourré. Demain, tu auras tout oublié… Et si tu n'oublies pas, tu me détesteras encore plus d'en avoir profité…

- Alors t'as qu'à te saouler aussi ! Comme ça on sera deux à se câliner, s'oublier et se détester…

- Mais moi je ne te déteste pas, Fye. Pas du tout, même… » murmura Kurogane d'une voix irréelle en effleurant tendrement de la main cet adorable visage diaphane…

Fye fut parcouru à ce contact par un véritable courant électrique, qui fit exploser son cœur, se propagea à son ventre en y provoquant un incendie coquin, remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et…

Le pétrifia entièrement de terreur.

« Et voilà, soupira Kurogane. Tu t'es transformé en statue de glace…

- Merde… Gémit Fye, qui ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, tétanisé par la peur. Même quand je ne pense pas du tout à elles, elles me bloquent ! C'est pas juste !!!! »

Kurogane secoua la tête, et embarqua la statue de glace sur son dos. Cette nuit là, Fye la termina encore une fois tout seul dans son lit avec une bouilloire et une tisane, la lumière restée allumée dans sa chambre…

**Leçon 7**

Le lendemain, Fye se réveilla tout penaud et avec la gueule de bois du siècle. Il se traîna comme une épave jusqu'à la cuisine. Kurogane était levé depuis longtemps, frais comme un gardon et beau comme un soleil… Il en devenait presque énervant, tellement il restait canon quoi qu'il puisse arriver…

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en voyant arriver Fye, titubant sur ses jambes…

- J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable et une haleine à décoller le papier peint, déclara le blond en échouant sur sa chaise, sa tête tombant sur la table.

- Tiens, dit Kuro en lui servant un café. Il est tellement fort qu'il réveillerait un mort… »

Fye en avala aussitôt plusieurs gorgées. Il ne se sentait pas plus vivant mais il avait les idées un peu moins embrumées…

« … Kuro Kara… Murmura-t-il, tête basse… J'ai fais un truc pas très bien, hier… J'ai… Piqué un DVD dans ta chambre pour le regarder…

- Je sais. Et tu as aussi fouillé dans mon agenda… »

Fye se glaça, parcouru de frissons inquiets et surpris :

« C … Comment… Comment tu sais ?! »

Les yeux de Kurogane crépitèrent de flammes :

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient… Je remarque tout, même si on ne le déplace que d'un millimètre !

- Aaaah ! C'est le retour du Kuro maniaque !!!! » hulula Fye, pâle comme une aspirine…

Le brun décida de ne pas l'accabler d'avantage.

« Ça ira pour cette fois… Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, là-dedans ? »

Fye sembla disparaître de plus en plus sous la table :

« Tu avais disparu depuis deux jours… Et… Tout le monde racontait n'importe quoi sur toi… Et… »

Il frémit, se redressant soudain en se souvenant :

« Ah. Il y a un message pour toi, sur le répondeur du fixe… Je n'y ai pas touché… Mais je crois… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, pleine de fêlures. Kuro comprit que c'est ce message qui avait du pousser Fye à sa conduite de la veille, et s'approcha de l'appareil. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton de la machine, elle délivra à nouveau les paroles aguicheuses de cette voix d'homme glaciale et inquiétante… Fye semblait se recevoir un coup de poignard à chacun des mots prononcés… Kurogane, lui, avait une lueur de plus en plus furieuse, même haineuse, dans le regard, et Fye cru même un instant qu'il allait démolir le répondeur d'un coup de poing rageur !

« L'enfoiré ! rugissait le brun. Mais quel salaud !!!! Il se croit vraiment irremplaçable ?! Mais quel fumier ! Pervers mégalo !!!! »

Il réalisa soudain ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Fye…

« Hey ! Ne crois pas un mot de tout ce que tu as entendu… Dit Kuro en retournant auprès de lui. C'est mon ex, le tordu dont je t'ai parlé ! Il est complètement taré, prétentieux… Et vénéneux comme le poison !

- J'ai cru… Que tu étais partit le rejoindre… Avoua Fye, au bord des larmes.

- Ecoutes moi bien : Je préférerais endurer mille fois l'enfer que de laisser à nouveau ce type me toucher ! Je n'éprouve rien d'autre pour lui que de la haine et du dégoût ! Et je te jure que durant ces deux jours j'étais à l'hôpital. Si tu ne me crois pas, interroges les médecins, les ambulanciers, les patients, qui tu voudras ! »

Fye n'en avait pas besoin. Ces yeux rubis ardents posés sur lui criaient que c'était la vérité…

« … Je… Je suis jaloux… Avoua enfin Fye, la gorge nouée d'angoisse et de peine… Tu ne m'as embrassé qu'une fois mais je suis jaloux… Je suis devenu fou… A l'idée que tu pouvais être avec quelqu'un d'autre durant ces deux jours… Et ça me terrorise… Parce que… Je n'ai jamais été jaloux, avant… Même quand mon dernier mec m'a quitté pour un autre, j'étais presque content !

-… Ton dernier mec ?

- Il était plus âgé, un peu mystérieux… Il m'a dit qu'il était sortit avec moi parce que je lui rappelais quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et il est partit à sa recherche…

- Comme Haruka à la fin d' « Espoir de cendres », murmura Kurogane.

- En vrai, il ne s'appelait pas Haruka… Soupira Fye. Mais c'était… Seïshiro… Je me demande s'il l'a retrouvé, son Subaru… »

Puis, secouant la tête, il interrogea Kurogane de ses beaux yeux bleus inquiets :

« Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi, Kuro Kara ?! Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi parce que je te rappelle quelqu'un d'autre ?! »

Il frémit lorsque la main du brun parcouru à nouveau son visage, glissant sur ses lèvres…

« Non, Fye, dit-il d'un ton ardent et assuré. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui te ressemble de près ou de loin… Tu es unique et précieux, incomparable. Le trésor que j'ai trouvé au pied de l'arc en ciel… »

Cette fois, Fye ne se transforma pas en statue de glace sous la saveur de ces compliments… Il mourait d'envie de se jeter au cou de Kurogane pour l'embrasser, mais…

« Ah… Je suis maudit… Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises ça au moment où j'ai une haleine de chacal ? »

Kuro eu un bon rire…

« Tu es drôle… Mais je suis content. Il t'a fallut beaucoup de courage pour me l'avouer…

- L'haleine de caribou ?

- Non… Seishiro et tout le reste… C'est un caribou, maintenant ?

- Je cherche l'animal le plus proche de la définition…

- Pour moi, tu es une hirondelle… En plus, tu n'as même pas réalisé que puisque tu m'avais avoué un secret, je devais t'en dire un…

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Fye en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vaux savoir ? Tu n'as droit qu'à une question…

- N'importe quoi ! Dis moi n'importe lequel de tes secrets ! Je veux tout savoir !

- Bon… »

Kurogane lui prit doucement une main.

« Viens dans ma chambre. Ça va te plaire…

- Q … Quoi ?! s'étrangla Fye, rouge carmin.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! grogna le brun. Ça a un rapport avec mes études… Tu veux savoir, ou pas ?

- Oui, oui ! Je veux savoir !!!! »

Kurogane entraîna le blond dans sa chambre. Là, il se mit à lui parler un ton plus bas :

« Jure que ce que tu vas voir, tu n'en parleras à personne de l'internat ! Et surtout pas Yuko, elle irait le répéter à tout le monde !

- Juré ! » promit Fye.

Kuro fit alors… Glisser une étagère au-dessus de son lit, et…

Tout le mur se mit à bouger et bascula ! Comme les passages secrets dans les manoirs hantés de films d'horreur !

« Ça alors ! se retint de crier Fye, stupéfait.

- Je ne sais pas qui a bâtit l'université, mais elle est truffée de passages secrets comme celui-là. Il suffit de les découvrir…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, derrière ?

- Viens voir… »

Fye suivit prudemment Kurogane dans le passage dévoilé. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir taillé dans la pierre, glissèrent sur quelques vieilles marches usées, et arrivèrent dans une pièce très vaste, mais totalement oubliée… De forme totalement circulaire, elle se situait derrière le mécanisme de la vieille horloge cassée qui ornait le fronton de l'internant. Quelqu'un avait vécu là, autrefois, il y avait des meubles anciens, de vieilles décorations, et Kurogane avait tout parfaitement nettoyé…

« Je viens ici pour étudier tranquille, dit-il. Et puis tu vois cet autre escalier ? Il mène à des galeries extérieures qui permettent de rejoindre rapidement les quatre coins de l'université… Certaines mêmes passent au-dessus du toit des salles de classe et on entend tout le cours sans même y assister…

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Fye, ébloui.

- … Et regarde ! » dit Kurogane en faisant bouger une tenture.

Derrière, tout le long du mur, s'étalait une sublime bibliothèque, remplie à craquer de magnifiques livres anciens, et d'autres que Kurogane avait rapporté…

« Cet endroit est magique ! s'exclama Fye, conquis, avec un regard de petit garçon émerveillé, en se précipitant vers les vieilles reliures. Il y a … Exactement tous les livres que j'adore, ceux que je voudrais lire, ceux que j'aurais aimé écrire… C'est le paradis de l'écrivain ! »

Il se figea, stupéfié en découvrant qu'il y avait toute une étagère recouverte de la collection complète des romans de Yuï Valandra…

« Ça alors ! Il y a même le tout premier ! Il n'en existe que très peu d'exemplaires, mes parents en sont tellement fiers qu'ils l'ont encadré ! »

Fye se figea soudain, le livre à la main, réalisant qu'il venait de dévoiler quasiment un secret d'état !

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Kuro avec un demi sourire, j'avais déjà compris depuis longtemps…

- Noooon… Gémit Fye en se tapant le front avec le livre, voyant s'envoler son précieux anonymat. J'étais encore mineur quand j'ai commencé à écrire, et j'avais déjà mes phobies… J'ai pris ce pseudonyme pour me protéger de la célébrité !

- Le personnage principal d' « Espoir de Cendres » te ressemblait vraiment trop. Et puis j'ai lu tes manuscrits. Tu as un style d'écriture unique… Magnifique… Je le reconnaîtrais entre tous…

- C'est faux… Je n'écris pas si bien que ça…

- Arrêtes de te rabaisser ! La première fois que j'ai acheté un de tes livres, c'est parce que le titre sur la couverture m'a intrigué. Mais si je les ai tous lus, c'est bien parce que je les ai tous aimés !

- T … Tous ?!... Même le dernier, « Bloody Rhapsodie » ? Ma maison d'édition m'a viré parce qu'il s'est mal vendu…

- Ce sont des abrutis. Le dernier, c'était le meilleur ! Tu as complètement pulvérisé la mode des vampires, tu en as fait un livre sublime et imprévisible de la première ligne à la dernière page ! Tu as osé tenter des choses totalement inédites ! Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un auteur qui écrit toujours la même histoire en usant toujours les mêmes ficelles usées jusqu'à la corde… Toi, tu tentes des surprises à chaque tome, et pas un de tes livres ne ressemble à l'autre… Et cette réplique… « Tu ne trouveras jamais le repos éternel parce qu'il n'y a rien de reposant dans la mort… La preuve, ça fait 132 ans que je suis mort, et j'ai jamais couru autant pour me nourrir ! » Ah, j'étais plié en 10 de rire !

- Tu connais les répliques mieux que moi ! s'étonna Fye, les yeux ronds…

- Parce que j'aime ce que tu écris ! J'aime… Ton audace et ton originalité ! »

Fye ouvrit des yeux encore plus ronds comme des billes, se demandant si c'était bien de lui que Kurogane parlait…

« Moi ?... Toujours pétrifié par mes peurs ? … Tu trouves que j' ai de l'audace ?

- Tu en as à revendre ! »

Fye était totalement déstabilisé. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir cerné la personnalité de Kurogane, il se produisait un évènement qui venait bousculer ses idées.

« Kuro Kara…

- Tu es bizarre. Tu aimes des livres bizarres que tu es seul à comprendre… Tu vas à la fac en parachute, tu as un passage secret dans ta chambre, tu as fait l'armée, tu es champion d'un sport que je ne connaissais même pas, tu peux passer des nuits blanches dans un hôpital sans avoir la moindre cerne sous les yeux, et tu trouves encore le temps de faire le videur dans un cabaret où il y a un magicien transformiste qui chantez du Beyonce… Tu es quoi, au juste ? … Tu es humain ?.. J'y perds mon latin… Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire tout ça ? »

Kuro secoua la tête avec un demi sourire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. La vie est précieuse…

- Aaaaah ! Quand tu souris comme ça j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux ! Je viens de te dire plein de secrets, tu as même découvert que je suis Yuï Valandra ! Alors, dis moi la vérité…

- Tu as raison. Tu as le droit de savoir… » dit doucement Kuro en se penchant vers lui.

Fye frémit lorsque le beau brun approcha en une caresse ses lèvres près de son oreille, lui chuchotant tout bas :

« Je ne me plains jamais. Si j'ai des faiblesses, je tente de les dissimuler. Je vis ma vie à fond, intensément. Je comble chaque seconde et je ne recule devant rien ni aucune expérience pour n'avoir jamais aucun regret…

- Tu n'as… Peur de rien…

- Bien sûr que si, il m'arrive d'avoir peur, comme tout le monde. Mais je mets mes peurs de côté et je vais de l'avant. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter…

- Pourquoi ? »

Kurogane prit doucement la main de Fye et la posa contre son cœur. Le blond frémit à cet effleurement, et plus encore lorsqu'il entendit la suite….

« Fye… Je n'ai pas toujours été tel que tu me vois. J'étais un enfant chétif et maladif. Je suis né avec une très grave malformation cardiaque. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance de survie, à moins de recevoir une greffe de cœur… Et cette chance inespérée, je l'ai reçue. C'est pour cela que je fonce droit devant, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher mon temps car je n'oublie pas qu'un autre enfant est mort pour que je puisse vivre… »

Fye sentit son propre cœur se serrer, et les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

« Ah, non ! Ne pleure pas encore ! grommela Kuro, tombant des nues. Je vais très bien, maintenant ! Et tant que mon cœur bat, il n'y aura pas de problèmes !

- Je t'avais… Vraiment mal jugé… Tout cela avait un sens, finalement… Si tu étudies la médecine… C'est pour sauver d'autres vies comme la tienne l'a été…

- C'est aussi pour ça, le air race… Tout ce que je gagne… C'est pour aider les gosses de la clinique où j'ai été soigné… »

Fye eu une réaction qui venait du plus profond de lui-même… Une réaction si spontanée que même ses phobies n'eurent pas le temps de s'interposer. Ses deux mains encadrèrent le visage de Kurogane, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Toi… Tu es le mec le plus adorable et stupéfiant que j'ai jamais rencontré… Un véritable personnage de roman ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, c'est Kurogane qui perdit pied et battit en retraite, rouge flamme en bondissant de 10 pas :

« Rah ! Ne délire pas ! Je suis juste… Un type qui vit sa vie !

- Kuro Kara, dit soudain Fye, animé par l'étincelle de quelque chose qui venait de se réveiller en lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir… Kuro Kara, montres moi ce que c'est, le air race !

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu, sur le DVD ?

- Je l'ai arrêté avant…Et puis, je suis sûr que ce ne doit pas être aussi bien qu'en réalité…

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le voir ? Avec ta peur du vide et tes vertiges ?

- Oui, je veux le voir ! Parce que je veux comprendre… »

Il s'approcha de Kurogane, si proche qu'il aurait pu l'enlacer s'il n'avait pas redouté que sa peur vienne à le glacer…

« Je veux comprendre… Ce qui fait battre un cœur aussi grand ! »

**Leçon 8**

Kurogane gara la jeep à distance des pistes de l'aérodrome. Fye regarda de toutes parts. Lui qui avait une insoutenable peur du vide et le vertige, ne s'était jamais approché d'un endroit pareil, et n'aurais jamais pensé y mettre les pieds …

« Tu vas vraiment tenir le coup ? Insista Kurogane en le voyant plus blanc et glacé qu'un bonhomme de neige…

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- Viens. Je vais te présenter tout le monde… »

Ils s'approchèrent à pied de l'entrepôt. A mesure que la distance diminuait, Fye voyait de plus en plus nettement l'avion de Kurogane, son métal rouge rubis étincelant sous le soleil de décembre, malgré le froid à claquer des dents… Fye, impressionné, trouvait l'appareil gigantesque et les pales de son hélice des plus effrayantes… C'était pourtant l'un des plus petit et léger appareil de voltige existant au monde…

« Tu… Tu arrives vraiment à piloter un monstre pareil ?

- Il est plutôt gentil, comme monstre… »

Fye frémit lorsque Kurogane lui prit la main pour la poser sur le métal de l'avion. Lisse, froid… Mais pas désagréable…

«Et regarde, dit le brun en l'approchant du cockpit. La place du pilote et celle pour un passager… Voilà les appareils de bord…

- Tous ces boutons… Murmura Fye en tombant des nues…

- ça c'est l'altimètre… Et là, la jauge de carburant…

- Et ça ?

- La radio, pour communiquer…

- Hey ! Kurogane ! C'est moi qui fais les leçons, d'habitude ! » coupa une voix masculine.

Fye sursauta. En se retournant, il vit arriver un jeune couple souriant… L'homme était vêtu d'une tenue de mécanicien et donnait le bras à la femme, rondement enceinte…

« Voici Shaolan et son épouse Sakura, dit Kurogane en faisant les présentations. Ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est mécanique et logistique… C'est grâce à leur travail si mon avion est toujours au top…

- Bonjour, je suis très heureux de vous connaître, dit le blond avec un large sourire. Je m'appelle Fye.

- Bienvenue, Fye. Vous êtes…. ? Demanda Shaolan.

- C'est évident, non ? Rit Sakura en donnant un coup de coude à son mari.

- Q … Q … Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? rougit Kurogane comme un poivron.

- C'est la première fois que tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre que l'équipe toucher à ton avion…

- RAAAAH ! bougonna le brun, déstabilisé.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, rit Fye en s'inclinant en gentleman devant Sakura.

- Ravie de même ! »

C'est alors qu'on entendit depuis l'autre bout de l'entrepôt rouler comme un tambour les pas de quelqu'un qui courait :

« TU AS DEUX JOURS DE RETARD SUR TON ENTRAINEMENT !!!! , gronda une voix suraiguë.

- Aaaah ! Kurogane ! Planques tes oreilles ! » frémirent Sakura et Shaolan d'une seule voix.

Trop tard ! Un personnage venait de surgir dans l'ombre, et se pendant au crâne de Kurogane, lui tira violemment les oreilles pour les agrandir !

« Deux jours, deux jours ! Tu crois que la cup va se gagner toute seule ?! Tu vas retourner bosser, et plus vite que ça, gros fainéant !!!! »

Plus surprenant que Kurogane se laisse maltraiter ainsi, il s'excusait presque !

« Mais heu !!!!.... Tu es injuste !.... J'ai eu plein de trucs importants à faire !!!! »

Son tortionnaire relâcha enfin sa prise avec un rire sournois.

« Tu parles ! Tu batifolais avec ce ravissant blond, avoues !

- Bati… Folais ?! » s'étrangla Fye, avec un large sourire happy face forcé.

La personne qui venait de décoller les oreilles de Kurogane était une jeune fille. Elle était vraiment très, très petite de taille, pas plus grande qu'une collégienne, et toute ronde, avec un petit air mignon. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que celle de Fye, un blanc vraiment nordique, et deux longues couettes d'un blond platine lui coulait jusqu'en bas de dos. Avec cela, se détachant bien visibles au milieu de son visage, deux yeux d'un rubis aussi intense et ardent que celui de Kurogane…

« Bon… Bonjour, dit l'écrivain, un peu déstabilisé.

- Salut !!!! lança la gamine d'un bon sourire, levant la main avec les yeux mi clos.

- Je suis Fye. Et toi, comment t'appelles tu, petite ?

- Mokona c'est Mokona !!!! lança-t-elle avec un rire enfantin.

- Quel joli nom…

- Te fais pas avoir ! rugit Kurogane , furieux. Elle se fout de ta gueule ! Mokona !!!! Arrêtes de t'habiller et de parler comme une gamine !

- Bouh ! Kuro Papa est toujours en colère ! dit Mokona, les yeux embués.

- PAPA ?! se récria Fye, glacé.

- Mais non ! hurla Kuro, courroucé. Chuis pas son père ! C'est ma grande sœur ! Elle a 24 ans et son plus grand plaisir est de me pourrir l'existence !!!! »

Fye ouvrit des yeux ronds, tombant des nues. Mokona ne paraissait même pas avoir 14 ans, et physiquement, c'était l'absolue antithèse de Kurogane. Dans le doute, il se tourna vers Sakura et Shaolan, qui lui confirmèrent les faits d'un air fatigué :

« C'est bien la vérité… Mokona est sa grande sœur…

- ça alors ! Vous ne vous ressemblez pourtant pas du tout ! dit Fye, éclatant de rire. Et Mokona ressemble tellement à une enfant qu'on le croirait !

- On a la même mère mais pas le même père, soupira Kuro. Celui de Mokona s'est barré quand elle était petite… Je veux dire… Vraiment petite…

- Les femmes dans notre famille ne vieillissent pas vite… Je vous raconte pas les économies que je fais en crêmes et en soins ! rit Mokona.

- Si tu pouvais aussi vieillir du cerveau… » soupira Kuro.

Vlan ! Mokona lui balança un redoutable coup de pied dans les genoux !

« Parles pour toi, Kurotdebébé !!!!

- C'est mignon, ce surnom ! miaula Fye d'un large sourire matouesque.

- Rah, non ! Deux contre un, maintenant ! C'est injuste !!!! »

Lorsque les chamailleries du frère et de la sœur s'apaisèrent, il fut de nouveau question d'aviation :

« Kurogane, il faut absolument que tu fasses un vol d'essai pour tester les nouvelles modifications du moteur…

- Mokona a fait une simulation sur son propre appareil, mais elle ne teste pas aussi loin ses limites…

- Mokona est pilote, elle aussi ? S'étonna Fye.

- On peut dire que c'est dans les veines ! rit la jeune femme. Mais je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Kurobinet !

- La preuve, grogna celui-ci. C'est parce qu'elle pilote comme un pied que je me suis écrasé sur ton arbre, la première fois…

- Ooooh… Alors je crois que je devrais le remercier » murmura Fye d'un ton si adorable que Kurogane, plus rouge qu'une fraise tagada, couru au triple galop faire son vol d'essai.

C'était la première fois que Fye assistait à un tel spectacle. Dès que le puissant rotor de l'hélice de l'avion se mit en marche, il pu ressentir, par l'air qu'il déplaçait, la puissance qu'il avait sous le capot, supérieure à celle d'une voiture de course. L'avion roula le long d'une piste balisée, puis Kurogane lui prendre de plus en plus d'altitude…

« C'est maintenant que le spectacle commence ! » rit Mokona.

Alors tout là-haut dans le ciel, le fauve de métal se fit aussi léger qu'une plume, et entama une valse étourdissante d'acrobaties et de pirouettes, comme une ballerine, défiant chaque seconde un peu plus les lois de la gravité…

En observant cette danse insensée, Fye avait le souffle coupé et son cœur bondissait à chaque mouvement… Mais…

… Il n'avait pas peur…

Il ressentait à chacune de ses arabesques aériennes la parfaite maîtrise que Kurogane avait de cet appareil…

Il devinait aussi, un peu, les sensations extraordinaires que le pilote devait éprouver dans son cockpit et les raisons de sa passion pour l'aviation…

C'était tellement beau…

« Ce sera plus dur le jour J, expliqua Shaolan, près de lui. En compétition de air race, les pilotes s'élancent immédiatement les uns après les autres et doivent voler autour d'une piste de 20 mètres où sont disposés une dizaine d'obstacles en forme de plots de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. En slalomant entre ces colonnes, les pilotes doivent réaliser des figures déterminées à plus de 400 km/heure … Des points sont attribués aux différentes combinaisons de figure… S'ils touchent les colonnes ou ne réussissent pas les figures, ils perdent des points et du temps…

- C'est fou… On croirait les règles d'un sport de glisse… Du surf ou du skateboard… Et Kuro Kara a l'air de maîtriser ça avec une telle facilité, à la perfection…

- Kurogane est un vrai surdoué, dit Mokona. Il a été précoce et doué en tout, comme s'il avait une revanche à prendre sur son début de vie… Mais ce sont quand même des années entières d'entraînement pour en arriver à un tel niveau… Et sa formation de pilote de chasse y est pour beaucoup… »

C'est vrai… Kurogane avait fait l'armée, avant d'en être renvoyé pour faute grave… C'était l'un de ses mystères que Fye n'avait pas encore résolu… Mais en avait-il réellement envie ?

Le Kuro qu'il avait rencontré, celui qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours, celui qu'il observait avec une admiration sans limite effectuer des prouesses dans le ciel … Ce Kuro là le fascinait totalement…

… Le séduisait…

Et à écouter son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, cogner toujours plus fort dès qu'il était frôlé par ce regard rubis…

Peut-être que la nouvelle peur de Fye, c'était finalement…

….

L'avion de Kurogane finit par regagner lentement la piste. Une fois l'atterrissage parfaitement exécuté et les pales de l'hélice arrêtées, Kurogane se glissa hors du cockpit.

« Je suis revenu car les conditions météo étaient en train de changer… » dit-il.

Pile à l'instant où il retirait son casque, secouant ses mèches noires, une pluie douce et légère commença à lentement chuter du ciel…

« … De la neige ! s'exclama Sakura , des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Youpiiiie ! s'écria Mokona comme une petite fille. On va pouvoir faire des bonhommes, et des batailles, et…

- Et ça va nous givrer les ailes de l'avion ! s'affola Shaolan.

- Ah, rabat joie !!!! »

Pendant que les filles couraient en riant au milieu des flocons, entraînant à leur suite le malheureux Shaolan, Kurogane, faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de pilote, son casque à la main, revint auprès de Fye.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu de vertiges à regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel ?

- Non, pas du tout… »

En vérité, il avait eu d'autres types de vertiges…

Il y repensa, tout le long de la journée. Il vit l'avion que pilotait Mokona, des prototypes, et même une montgolfière… Kurogane n'avait jamais autant parlé, et on sentait la passion dans chacun de ses mots…

Il était… Vraiment radieux… Et il faut dire que sa tenue de pilote lui allait vraiment à merveille…

Fye se sentit presque coupable d'un péché mortel, à le regarder avec autant de gourmandise…

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment… Jusqu'à présent, glacé par ses peurs, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventures… Et la plupart s'étaient enfuies devant sa phobie des contacts physiques…

Mais avec Kuro… Il voulait plus qu'une aventure…

Pour lui, il voulait vraiment briser cette barrière que lui imposaient ses peurs…

Il voulait vraiment… Goûter encore à ses baisers… Et il avait envie…

… De contacts physiques…

… Plus encore…

Il le désirait. Tout entier.

Parce que… Parce que…

« Hey ! L'hirondelle ! »

Tout à sa rêverie, Fye ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait suivit Kurogane…. Sur une passerelle située au-dessus de l'entrepôt… Et à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du vide !

Fye passa du blanc au bleu, du bleu au vert, puis de nouveau au blanc, avant de se statufier des pieds à la tête…

« Les avions… En bas… Ils font tout petits… »

Tout se mit à tournoyer comme dans le tambour d'une machine à laver, et il tomba à la renverse ! En bas, les filles poussèrent un cri…

Kurogane se précipita avant que Fye ne chute dans le vide, le retint avec force dans la protection de ses bras. Fye, le cerveau en roue libre, sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore et ses peurs lui serrer la gorge…

Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas !

Il voulait y rester, dans les bras de Kuro, quitte à en crever de peur !

Il s'engagea alors en Fye un duel violent et sans pitié entre ses peurs et ses sentiments… Ce fut un grand huit où il changea encore plusieurs fois de couleurs, tremblant, pétrifié et secoué de spasmes, et en s'accrochant malgré tout de toutes ses forces à Kuro, qui, l'emmenant dans ses bras, le ramena jusqu'au sol tout en bougonnant.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre là-haut ! Regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis ! … Mokona, Sakura, allez chercher de quoi le réchauffer !... Non mais franchement, tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais ?!

- Toi… Murmura faiblement Fye, ému tout contre lui… Je pensais à toi… »

Kurogane frémit, touché, coulé…

Il referma plus étroitement ses bras sur Fye, quand soudain…

« Merde ! s'écria Shaolan, anormalement trivial tant la situation était inquiétante. Kurogane ! Là-bas… Ne me dis pas que c'est l'autre timbré et toute sa clique ?! »

Fye releva faiblement la tête. Au loin de l'aérodrome venaient d'apparaître plusieurs hélicoptères dont les moteurs tonitruants se donnaient en concert. Il sentit les bras de Kurogane le serrer d'une manière plus tendue, et le visage du beau brun avait radicalement changé d'expression, son regard luisant… De l'étincelle de la haine…

« Kuro Kara, murmura Fye en sentant ses forces lui revenir… Je… Je peux tenir debout… »

Kurogane le reposa doucement au sol, relâchant son étreinte. Fye se sentit aussitôt comme dépossédé, envahit par le froid… Il avait une furieuse envie de se réfugier à nouveau contre lui, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

L'un des hélicoptères avait atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Trois hommes en descendirent, deux gardes du corps dont les blousons arboraient en lettres géantes la mention « ASHURA INC » , et l'homme qu'ils escortaient. Même à distance, le chef du trio dégageait un charisme impressionnant. Plus il se rapprochait et plus Fye distingua un jeune homme d'une beauté exceptionnelle, dont la très longue chevelure noire contrastait avec le blanc de ses vêtements très élégants. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, marchait d'un pas déterminé et aristocrate… Une vraie allure de Prince Charmant…

Enfin, ça ne devait pas être l'avis de Kurogane, dont le regard luisait de plus en plus de flammes et dont le poing se serrait de fureur à mesure que l'individu se rapprochait d'eux… Enfin, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas…

« Je suis fort contrarié, annonça l' inconnu. Tu n'es pas venu à mon rendez-vous, Kurogane… »

Fye se glaça à nouveau de terreur et sentit son cœur sur le point de se rompre… Cette voix… Glaciale et hypnotique… C'était celle du répondeur !!!!

Cette pub ambulante pour la perfection au masculin… C'était l'ex de Kurogane !!!!

« Qui est-ce ? , Demanda le rival en posant son regard de tombeur sur Fye. Il est canon. Je l'inviterais bien à dîner…

- N'y compte même pas, Ashura !!!! Si tu l'approches, je te réduis en cendres !!!! » rugit Kurogane, brûlant de fureur, s'interposant entre eux en écartant les bras.

« Ouh, toujours fougueux comme un étalon, sourit Ashura. J'aime quand tu es jaloux, Kurogane…

- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, fermes la, et casses toi !

- Allons, allons… Tu sais que je n'aime pas les longs discours… Je suis venu te faire une proposition, mon mignon…

- Pas intéressé !!!!

- Pas de réponse trop hâtive… » Ordonna Ashura d'un ton péremptoire en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurogane.

Fye se découvrit étrangement et soudainement… Des envies de meurtre qui lui hérissaient le dos !

« Voilà le marché, continua Ashura, plantant droit son regard froid dans les yeux rubis de Kurogane. Reviens avec moi et tu auras le meilleur matériel, les meilleures conditions pour ton équipe. Tu gagneras la cup et les enfants de la clinique seront inondés de jouets… Mais si tu restes avec ce joli blond (tu as très bon goût, soit dit en passant), je sponsoriserais l'équipe NSX. Nous gagnerons, et toi tu perdras avec tes rafistolages à trois bouts de ficelle… C'est les enfants qui vont être déçus pour Noël… »

Le regard de Kurogane se fit encore plus dur sous ce discours infect.

« Toi, ton fric, ta perversion et ta mégalo… Merci d'être venu me rappeler pourquoi je ne voulais plus te revoir, Ashura !

- Ooooh… Mais j'ai le sentiment que nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne crois, mon beau ténébreux… » siffla Ashura comme le serpent, ses lèvres frôlant le visage de Kurogane.

Celui-ci le repoussa à deux mètres d'un seul bras :

« DEGAGES !!!!

- Très bien, je m'en vais pour cette fois… Ravi de t'avoir revu, mon tout beau… Et d'avoir fait une aussi exquise rencontre, susurra Ashura avec un regard enjôleur dans la direction d'un Fye cloué de stupeur. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir son nom et son numéro de téléphone ? »

Kurogane eu un regard si meurtrier, dégageant une telle aura de fureur, que les gardes du corps d'Ashura préférèrent l'entraîner vers l'hélico avant qu'il ne lance l'ultime pique qui aurait fait exploser la bombe (au sens propre comme au figuré)…

Les hélicoptères s'envolèrent bien loin dans le ciel telle une nuée de merles…

« C'est… C'était Ashura ? Demanda Sakura, pâle comme un linge en revenant avec Mokona. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien d'intelligent, dit Shaolan en tentant de calmer la nervosité de son épouse. Il a fait son barratin habituel pour mettre la pression à Kurogane juste avant la cup ! »

Mokona s'agita avec colère, ses couettes blondes dansant de chaque côté de son visage :

« Eh bien celui-là, comme dirait ma Mémé, il en a du toupet ! Qu'il s'estime déjà content d'avoir encore toutes ses dents ! Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, t'aurais dû lui refaire le râtelier quand tu l'as lourdé, Kurogane ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il était encore furieux de cette rencontre, serrant le poing à se faire saigner et le regard brûlant de haine… Et de douleur, nota Fye avec angoisse…

« L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, dit Kurogane d'un ton absent, la voix rauque, un peu voilée… Je… Ne suis plus dans l'esprit… Je… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre à l'internat… Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Hein ? Mais… Attends, Kuro Kara ! Je rentre avec toi ! » s'affola Fye en se ruant à sa suite, avec l'atroce sensation que Kurogane avait oublié sa présence…

**Leçon 9**

Durant les premières minutes du retour, un silence de plomb, pesant, angoissant, régnait dans la voiture. Fye décida de le rompre le premier…

« Kuro Kara… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… Quand Mokona a dit qu'il t'avait fait du mal, Ashura ? »

Brusque coup de frein. La jeep cala si net que si Fye n'avait pas eu sa ceinture de sécurité, il aurait embrassé le pare-brise !

« Hé, ho, doucement, du caaaalme ! » demanda le blond d'une voix anormalement posée, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas partir en crise phobique après un tel choc.

« Tu ranges cette voiture sur le côté, tu la mets à l'arrêt et tu respires un bon coup, là, Kuro ! »

Le brun obéit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Une fois garée, le silence retomba lourdement dans la voiture.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, ça, Kuro… »

Avant que Fye n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, la sonnerie du portable de Kurogane retentit…

« Aaaah… Où est-ce que je l'ai posé, encore ? grogna le brun en fouillant dans ses poches…

- Il est avec ta combi d'aviation sur la banquette arrière…

- Regarde ce que c'est, comme message… »

Fye prit l'appareil dans sa main et vit que le message était en fait un mémo que Kurogane avait lui-même enregistré. Le cœur du blond fut comme transpercé de mille aiguilles, mais il se força à rester calme et maître de lui-même en lisant :

« Acheter des fleurs pour Tomoyo… Dîner chez ses parents…

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était ce soir… » murmura Kurogane d'une voix absente…

Fye ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, estomaqué :

« Ah ben toi, alors ! On peut dire que dans un sens, tu es honnête ! Tu te caches même pas !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Kuro, le plus sincèrement du monde…

- Je te rappelle que j'ai lu ton agenda ! Le nom de Tomoyo est écrit 22 fois… 22 ! J'l'ai peut-être trouvé, la raison pour laquelle t'as viré l'autre beau gosse pour pub de l'Oréal !

- T … Tu crois que ?!... S'étrangla Kurogane. Mais… Non ! »

Le brun, achevé, tapota son front contre le volant de la jeep, activant le klaxon.

« Kuro Kara… Murmura Fye, tombant des nues. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je crois que… J'ai le moral à zéro… Est-ce que tu sais conduire ?

- Oui… Même si les imprévus de la circulation me terrifient….

- Tu penses que tu pourrais essayer… Juste cette fois ? »

Kurogane venait vraiment de révéler une facette fragile et vulnérable qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quelle que soit la vérité sur ce qui le liait à cette Tomoyo, Fye se sentit envahit par le sentiment que c'était son tour et son devoir de protéger Kurogane…

« Je vais essayer… Juste pour toi. » dit-il en prenant les clés de la jeep.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, échangeant les places de passager et de conducteur. Une fois de nouveau sur la route, Fye actionna l'auto radio …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Kuro.

- J'en peux plus de ce silence, d'accord ? La musique, ça me détend… J'ai moins peur au volant…

- Tu n'as rien à craindre… Cette jeep, c'est un rebus de l'armée américaine… Elle est incassable, dedans tu es en parfaite sécurité… »

Fye soupira, touché… Ce corbeau de malheur… Même blessé et en lui cachant des choses, il trouvait le moyen de le rassurer… ça y est, il allait encore le rendre fou…

« Où on va, comme ça ? , demanda Fye, question à double sens dont il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse…

- Acheter les fleurs pour Tomoyo… Il y a une jardinerie sur la grande avenue, là-bas… »

Au volant, Fye rongea son frein… Des fleurs pour Tomyo, sacrebleu ! Mais allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur !!!!

Il s'arrêta devant le magasin. Kurogane descendit, puis ouvrit la portière de son côté.

« Viens … Lui demanda-t-il doucement, en lui tendant la main.

- Mais… Je…

- Je t'en prie… » insista Kurogane d'un ton si émouvant qu'il était absolument impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit…

Alors… En tremblant…

La main de Fye glissa dans celle de Kurogane…

Et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens avec douceur et fermeté…

A l'intérieur de la jardinerie, il y avait de multiples variétés de fleurs et de plantes.

« Quel genre de fleurs aime-t-elle ? Demanda Fye.

- …. »

L'absence de réponse de Kurogane… Et la manière si tendre dont il tenait sa main… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui lui échappait dans cette histoire.

« Il nous faut des fleurs blanches… Dit enfin Kurogane. Tu veux bien les choisir ?

- M … Moi ?! s'étrangla Fye.

- S'il te plaît… C'est important… Je serais vraiment… Très heureux… Si c'était toi qui les choisissais… »

Fye se sentit vraiment touché… Et troublé… Par la manière dont Kurogane avait prononcé ces mots. Il regarda par la vitrine du magasin, remarquant qu'au-dehors la neige recommençait à chuter en flocons moussus, tout doucement… Son choix se porta sur un magnifique bouquet de tulipes blanches, assez résistantes au froid…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la jardinerie, des milliers de questions brûlaient les lèvres de Fye. Il ne parvint qu'à en sortir une seule, très maladroitement :

« Et… Elle vit où, Tomoyo ?

- Ici… murmura Kurogane d'un ton à peine audible.

- Oui, dans cette ville, mais si on doit lui porter ces fleurs…

- Elle est… Ici… » répéta Kurogane presque dans un chuchotement, et, prenant doucement la main de Fye, il la posa doucement contre son torse…

… Sur son cœur…

Les flocons continuaient de chuter en une pluie douce et légère tout autour d'eux.

« … Ton cœur… » , murmura Fye dans un souffle ténu, ému aux larmes…

Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeep se garait devant une maison dans un quartier résidentiel. Un couple âgé vint à leur rencontre, souriants de cette visite.

« Ah, Kurogane, tu es venu pour dîner ! On se demandait si tu n'allais pas oublier, tellement tu es occupé… On est bien contents de te voir !

- Et tu as amené un ami ? Dit la femme en s'affairant en cuisine. Soyez le bienvenu ! »

Partout dans la maison, les photos d'une ravissante petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans, à la longue chevelure d'ébène et au sourire lumineux…

« Notre petite Tomoyo, dit la femme en essuyant une larme. Elle n'a pas vécu longtemps… »

Fye se sentit mal, vraiment mal… D'autant que toute l'histoire allait être racontée autour du dîner…

« Ça a vraiment été un coup cruel du destin… Vous tournez le dos une seconde, et une voiture renverse votre enfant… Sa mort nous a dévastés…

- Au début, nous étions contre le don d'organes… Vous savez, il a 15 ans… On n'était pas informés comme maintenant…

- Mais nous avons pu rencontrer les parents de Kurogane. Leur petit garçon avait besoin d'un cœur pour survivre… E t par un hasard incroyable, celui de Tomoyo était compatible…

- Nous sommes très heureux que ce soit Kurogane qui ait reçu le cœur de notre enfant. C'est un jeune homme très méritant, qui fait beaucoup de bien autour de lui… Grâce à lui, d'autres enfants malades ont pu être sauvés…

- Il n'oublie jamais de nous rendre visite, et prend régulièrement de nos nouvelles. Il nous apporte des fleurs pour la tombe de Tomoyo. Ça nous réconforte un peu. Un autre s'en ficherait complètement…

- Merci beaucoup, Kurogane…

- Merci à vous, et à Tomoyo, dit le brun avec un demi sourire teinté de tristesse. Je vous dois la vie… »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la maison des parents de Tomoyo juste après le dîner. La neige avait à présent recouvert toute la rue, les arbres, les maisons d'un tapis épais et moussu. Pour regagner la jeep, Kuro marchait devant, son souffle formant de la buée dans l'air…. Fye, tout penaud, tête basse, le suivait quelques pas derrière lui.

« … Kuro Kara…. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les imbécillités que j'ai pu dire… Je suis vraiment un crétin absolu…

- Arrêtes… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et j'aurais sûrement du te le dire plus tôt.

- Tu as l'air tellement fort et invulnérable… Tellement sûr de toi… Que je n'aurais jamais imaginé te découvrir ces blessures… Cette tristesse… Cette douleur… Cette fragilité… Et un cœur de femme… »

Kurogane s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, frémissant sous les flocons glacés.

« … Et maintenant, tu penses quoi de moi, l'hirondelle ?

- Que j'ai peur…

- De moi ?

- Non. D'être tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis terrifié parce que je n'ai jamais éprouvés de sentiments aussi puissants pour quelqu'un… Parce que tout est allé si vite… Et je suis terrifié parce que je suis tellement cinglé et maladroit que je pourrais te blesser, comme Ashura…

- T'es pas comme lui ! Tu vaux des centaines de milliards de fois mieux que lui !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Kurogane fit volte face, le dévorant tout entier de son regard rubis ardent :

« Je m'en fous, des certitudes ! J'sais juste que j'aurais préféré mourir que de ne pas t'embrasser, l'autre fois ! T'entends ? J'aurais été prêt à renoncer à ce qui m'est le plus précieux pour ce baiser ! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive lorsque je suis près de toi, c'est pire que de chuter sans parachute, je tombe, je tombe, et je me raccroche à tes yeux, et je ne pense qu'à toi, et je me consume à petit feu à l'idée que tu pourrais avoir une crise si j'ose te toucher du doigt ! Tu te poses trop de questions ! T'en veux une de réponse ?! Je t'aime, Fye ! T'es bien le premier à qui je le dis, et ça me tues que tu aies trop peur pour l'entendre ! »

Fye se mit à trembler, à nouveau en lutte contre ses phobies, et bouleversé par les mots que Kurogane venait de prononcer… Fye lutta, lutta en sentant son corps sur le point de se glacer encore, mais lui voulait tellement remporter la bataille cette fois…

« … Kuro Kara… » murmura-t-il, parvenant à avancer d'un pas, puis deux, même si ses jambes le trahissaient, même si ses forces l'abandonnaient…

« Avec toi… Je sais… Que je n'aurais plus peur ! » affirma Fye avec un regard inédit, celui de la détermination et de la passion…

Kurogane se précipita vers lui, referma ses bras puissants sur la fine taille du blond, l'enlaçant au point de le soulever de terre sous la douce pluie de flocons… Fye sentit son cœur battre à se briser contre le torse musclé de Kurogane, il se sentit fondre sous son étreinte, saisit de vertiges…

« N'aies pas peur … L'implora Kurogane en chuchotant à son oreille d'un souffle sensuel qui l'électrisa tout entier…

- Non… Je n'aurais pas peur ! » répéta Fye avec conviction en resserrant de toutes ses forces ses bras autour du brun, enfouissant son visage contre lui pour respirer sa chaleur réconfortante, son parfum qui lui tournait les sens… Il sentit les lèvres de Kurogane frôler ses cheveux, sa main audacieuse courir jusqu'en bas de son dos… Fye se sentit soudain plus téméraire, osa nicher un baiser dans le cou de Kurogane, qui lui en rendit un au creux de l'oreille, avant de descendre plus bas en une caresse… Leurs lèvres jouèrent à se frôler dans une attraction sensuelle, avant de se goûter toutes entières dans un baiser brûlant. Leurs souffles plus courts et rapides s'accélérèrent au rythme envoûtant de leur délicieux duel, leurs langues s'explorèrent dans des danses savoureuses, et malgré la neige et la température glaciale, une chaleur étourdissante grimpa en eux, embrasant leurs cœurs, leurs corps, leurs ventres d'une manière de plus en plus torride à mesure que leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreuses et ferventes, que leurs mains s'égaraient dans des effleurements intimes et brûlants, que leurs soupirs subtils et amoureux de teintaient… Du désir… Oh, ce baiser ! Prélude aux élans du corps et de la sensualité… Un gémissement conquis leur échappa en même temps, scellant la suite de la soirée…

_**I wasn't thinking, when I looked into your eyes**_

_**I wasn't thinking, I was running to the past**_

Ils sont retournés à l'internat un peu en catastrophe, s'embrassant tout le long du chemin. A présent que le barrage était brisé, ils ne parvenaient plus à se contrôler, emportés par leurs sentiments fougueux, ce désir enivrant et incendiaire qu'ils avaient éprouvés depuis la première seconde, qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contenir… Cette symphonie enchantée de saveurs et de découvertes les emmena jusque dans le lit de Kurogane. A cet instant là, les phobies de Fye tentèrent une ultime fois de tout gâcher…

« A … Attends… Murmura-t-il, sentant sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé dans les bras du brun…

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Kurogane d'un ton doux et rassurant, parcourant de tendres baisers son buste diaphane…

- Je… Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin avec quelqu'un… J'étais terrorisé… Et… Je ne suis jamais allé … Jusqu'au bout… Enfin… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

- Que c'est comme si c'était ta première fois… »

Fye hocha timidement la tête, rouge flamme. Kurogane frôla son fin visage, lui haussant doucement le menton en plongeant intensément son regard rubis ardent dans les vagues bleues du sien.

« Fye, je suis fou de toi et jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal… Mes sentiments sont sincères, je ne joue pas. Je veux t'aimer et te rendre heureux… Mais si tu as peur… Je n'insisterais pas. Parce que, plus que tout au monde… Je ne veux pas te blesser…

- … Kuro… » souffla Fye, ému…

Tout à coup, il attira le brun vers lui, dévora avec gourmandise sa peau mate et veloutée, s'enroula comme une liane autour de son corps nerveux, chacun de ses muscles frémissant sous l'audace surprenante de ses caresses…

« … Oh, Fye, souffla Kurogane, tout entier cambré et sa chair palpitant, durcie de désir…

- Cette nuit… Et toutes les autres … Je veux que ce soit toi ! »

Le seul à qui il voulait s'abandonner ainsi et se perdre corps et âme, c'était bien lui… De palpitations en frôlements, dans une passion fervente et sensuelle, des sensations brûlantes aux soupirs teintés des notes aigues d'un plaisir absolu , ils découvrirent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais éprouvé auparavant, un amour qu'ils s'étaient réservés à eux seuls, comme si leurs chairs frémissantes de fièvre s'étaientt attendues toutes leurs vies, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité, celle de leurs deux corps enchevêtrés… Leurs soupirs se muaient en gémissements, leurs gémissements en râles de délice…Kurogane, tour à tour doux, sensuel, fougueux, accompagna Fye dans des caresses délicieuses, le guida avec mille attentions rassurantes vers les vertiges de la fusion… Il fondit en lui en l'épousant à la perfection, et Fye, conquis, se détendit de plus en plus à mesure que s'intensifiaient en lui les vibrations fougueuses des hanches de son amant, avant de se raccrocher plus étroitement à lui, envahit par les vagues éblouissantes de la jouissance… Ils l'attisèrent encore par leurs lèvres assoiffées de baisers et de mots tendres, qui se changèrent en cris d'extase lorsqu'ils furent foudroyés par l'orgasme absolu…

Ils allaient goûter sa saveur exquise sous diverses formes tout au long de la nuit, jusqu 'à ce que le souffle leur manque, jusqu'à repousser les limites de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent de fatigue, dans les premiers rayons de soleil du petit matin…

« … Kuro Kara… Murmura Fye en s'enivrant de l'odeur de son amant après l'amour…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant encore…

- Je crois que maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle phobie. Dormir tout seul… Il va me falloir une thérapie très spéciale… »

Kurogane éclata de rire avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui…

Ce fut la nuit où l'amour gagna contre la peur…

… _**With the colour of your eyes…**_

… _**It was blue…**_

En tout cas, vu l'épaisseur toute relative des murs de l'internat, qui ne laissèrent aucun mystère sur la démonstration de leurs sentiments, Yuko s'était empressée, en pleine nuit, d'aller porter la bonne nouvelle au cabaret. Ouvrant grand les portes en levant les bras en l'air, elle lança à la cantonade un virevoltant :

« ILS L'ONT FAIT !!!! »

Aussitôt la salle toute entière, composée de Primera, Kotaro, Yamakasi et bien d'autres étudiants de sortie, répondit par une tonitruante « OLAAAA !!!! » comme un public de supporters brésilien au stade Maracaña de Rio de Janeiro !

Puis Yuko pointa du doigt Watanuki, qui était en train de faire sur scène son numéro de magie en robe de gothic Lolita, assisté de Domeki…

« Cette fois, t'as perdu le pari ! ricana Yuko, triomphante. Aboule l'oseille, Watanuki !!!! »

Watanuki, pâle à l'idée qu'elle s'empare de ses bas de laine (au sens propre et au figuré), lança en l'air une poussière pailletée et s'évapora de la scène avec Domeki dans une brume magique…

« Aaaah ! Tricheur ! Mauvais payeur !!!! » hulula Yuko ? déçue, avant de se venger sur les bouteilles de saké….

… _**I t was pure…**_

… Lorsque Kurogane rouvrit les yeux, son cœur se contracta lorsqu'il constata que Fye n'était plus tout contre lui… Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit, assit tout au bout du lit, enroulé dans une couverture et en train d'écrire fébrilement dans son carnet de manuscrits…

« L'inspiration est revenue ? » demanda doucement Kurogane.

Fye se tourna vers lui avec des étoiles de bonheur plein les yeux et un vrai sourire, éblouissant , serein, apaisé… Amoureux…

« C'est toi ma muse ! » dit-il en se jetant à son cou et l'embrassant.

Kurogane le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, fou de joie et d'amour lui aussi… Son trésor était bien là, contre lui, à lui… Et douce victoire, il lui faisait totalement confiance…

« Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait y parvenir… Murmura Fye, soudain plus songeur, ému entre ses bras. Tu es celui qui a réussit à chasser ces peurs… Dont je pensais ne jamais pouvoir me défaire… »

Les mains de Kurogane glissèrent avec douceur et chaleur sur sa peau diaphane, comme si par ses caresses il voulait le draper de sa protection et de son amour…

« Est-ce que c'est arrivé… Comme tu l'as écris dans « Espoir de cendres » ? »

Le regard de Fye se voila de tristesse.

« … Oui. Pendant un voyage scolaire… On devait passer la nuit dans cet hôtel, et puis… Dans la nuit, un incendie s'est déclaré… Je me suis réveillé au milieu de l'obscurité, des flammes et de la fumée… Je ne discernais plus rien… Des enfants pleuraient, certains tentaient de s'enfuir en courant, d'autres… Etaient déjà morts, à terre… J'ai réussis à parvenir jusque dans le couloir… Je ne distinguais plus rien d'autre que des ombres… Partout, c'était la panique et les cris… Il y avait… D'autres clients de l'hôtel… Des adultes… Je sens encore leurs mains nous pousser de leur chemin… Ils n'ont pas hésités à piétiner des gosses pour arriver jusqu'à la sortie… A moment donné, je me suis retrouvé tout seul… Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que les flammes tout autour de moi, et elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, prêtes à m'engloutir… C'est alors que j'ai distingué une fenêtre près de moi, j'ignore comment je suis parvenu à l'ouvrir et me hisser au-dehors… Je me souviens de ce vertige qui m'a saisis, quatre étages au-dessus du vide… Je ne voulais pas sauter, j'étais pétrifié d'épouvante… Mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre… Je n'oublierais jamais cette sensation lorsque j'ai chuté… On aurait dit que j'étais suspendu dans les airs, que ça ne finirait jamais… Alors que ça n'a duré peut-être qu'une seconde, deux ?... L'impact au sol… Horrible… J'ai perdu connaissance et me suis réveillé bien plus tard à l'hôpital…Je ne sais par quelle chance, peut-être parce que j'étais très léger et qu'il y avait des buissons en bas, je m'en suis tiré avec quelques os brisés, mais rien de grave… Mais… C'est à partir de ce jour là que toutes mes phobies se sont déclenchées… Et après toutes ces années… Même si je luttais contre elles chaque jour… J'avais pratiquement perdu tout espoir de les vaincre…

- Et maintenant ?

- Je sais qu'avec toi… Si tu es à mes côtés, j'y parviendrais ! »

Kurogane l'embrassa encore, effleurant de ses lèvres les larmes qui perlaient sur ce visage qu'il adorait…

« Je veillerais sur toi… Je t'offrirais les plus beaux jours pour chasser cette nuit de cauchemar…

- Kuro Kara… »

Fye eu un rire réconforté.

« … Je t'ai encore dévoilé un secret… C'est ton tour, Kuro !

- Tu sais tout de moi, maintenant… Soupira-t-il.

- Non, pas tout…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente encore ? »

Fye hésita... Il effleura du doigt les lignes délicieuses du torse de Kurogane, avant de lui dire d'une toute petite voix:

"Tu as fait l'armée, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis, j'étais pilote de chasse...

- Et tu as... Eté renvoyé...

- Pour faute grave... Les rumeurs ont dû te l'apprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que... C'était?"

Kurogane eu un demi sourire.

"Je leur ai caché que j'avais subis une transplantation cardiaque quand j'étais petit. Quand le médecin a vu ce qu'il reste de la cicatrice sur ma poitrine, j'ai dis que je m'étais fais une belle balafre lors d'un accident de parachute et qu'on m'avait recousu...

- Mais pourquoi as-tu mentit?

- Parce que je voulais vraiment être pilote. C'était mon rêve... Mais pour piloter un avion de chasse, il faut être capable de supporter plus de 10 G, 10 fois le poids de son corps... La moyenne pour un homme bien entraîné, c'est 10 ou 11, pour une femme, 8 ou 9... C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de femmes pilotes de chasse dans l'armée japonaise...

- Mais... Ton coeur... Murmura Fye.

- Tout ça, c'est des foutaises... Grogna Kuro. Mokona fait 10 G, et moi j'en supporte facilement plus de 12... Seulement, ça n'a pas plu aux abrutis de l'armée, quand ils ont découvert lors d'un contrôle que j'avais un coeur de femme... Tu penses bien qu'ils avaient trop peur que des demoiselles viennent dès le lendemain leur piquer leur boulot... Je crois aussi qu'ils ont trouvé le prétexte qu'il leur manquait pour me virer. Ils ne pouvaient pas blairer mon sale caractère, et savaient que je ne fréquentais pas que des filles..."

Fye eu un regard inquiet, qu'il comprit aussitôt:

"Tu es le seul que je veux fréquenter maintenant, mon hirondelle... Le rassura Kuro.

- Dire que je me pensais infréquentable... Sourit-il. Mais je te préviens, les hirondelles, ce sont de drôles d'oiseaux...

- Je tente ma chance. Tu pourras toujours me donner des coups de becs si je ne parviens pas à t'apprivoiser..."

Et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arrêter de se bécoter dans leur petit nid douillet....

_**... You...**_

**Leçon 10**

Ainsi débuta à deux le plus beau chapitre de leur vie, où ils avaient tout à apprendre et partager... Auprès de Kurogane, Fye apprit à maîtriser ses peurs, auprès de Fye, Kurogane apprit à se poser... Et du contact de leurs chairs ils apprirent bien des choses plus délicieuses encore... Après toutes ces années de doute et de fuite, ils avaient enfin trouvés ensemble leur équilibre, leur stabilité, avec cette sensation merveilleuse d'être nés pour se rencontrer, nés l'un pour l'autre et pour s'aimer...

D'amour fou...

Avec une soif inaltérable, un besoin fusionnel de l'autre...

Ensemble...

Après tout, ils partageaient déjà le même appartement... Leur couple s'organisa entre la fac, l'hôpital, les entraînements de air race...

Sous le regard encourageant de Fye, Kurogane se sentait de plus en plus assuré pour la compétition...

Dans les bras protecteurs de Kurogane, Fye retrouvait confiance en lui et la volonté d'écrire...

Et dans leurs nuits étourdissantes d'extase, il trouvait matière à bien d'inspiration...

Les vacances étaient déjà là, glaciales à l'extérieur, torrides dans leurs étreintes...

Ils avaient hâte de passer leur premier noël ensemble...

"La Christmas cup aura lieu à Tokyo. Tous les meilleurs raceurs mondiaux seront là, dit Kurogane. Et la compétition sera impitoyable..

- Ne prends pas de risques inutiles... Frémit Fye avec un atroce et glacial pressentiment.

- Tout ira bien, affirma Kurogane en devinant ses pensées. Le ciel est mon allié. Et tu es mon porte - bonheur, mon trésor sous l'arc en ciel... Rien ne peut m'arriver si tu es dans le public pour m'encourager..."

Il savait vraiment trouver les mots pour le rassurer et le faire fondre dans ses bras...

C'est peut-être ce qui inquiétait le plus Fye. Son corbeau hirsute était devenu tout doux...

Plus vulnérable... Et là-haut, quand il serait dans le ciel, il ne pourrait pas le protéger...

Ce soir-là, Kurogane devait travailler à l'hôpital. Fye décida d'en profiter pour faire les magasins, à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour son amoureux. Il n'avait plus peur des foules, ni des escalators, grâce aux conseils tendres de Kuro. Et même si les magasins restaient ouverts tard en cette période de fête, il n'avait plus peur de se promener le soir...

Alors que le jeune homme ressortait d'un magasin les bras chargés de paquets, repartant à pieds vers l'université, il ne remarqua pas une camionnette sombre qui le suivait discrètement. Arrivé à un passage moins fréquenté, Fye tressaillit en entendant un brusque bruit de moteur dans son dos. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la camionnette était là, et il en sortit quatre montagnes de muscles qui l'empoignèrent sans façons et le jetèrent violemment à l'intérieur de la camionnette, refermant les portes de métal sur lui, et le véhicule démarra au quart de tour!

Ecrasé sur le sol de son étroite prison, Fye réalisa qu'il venait tout simplement de se faire enlever! Il se jeta contre les portes de métal, tentant de les faire céder, hurlant pour se faire entendre de quelqu'un, mais chaque virage lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et il sentait ses peurs revenir, lui couper le souffle, le glacer entièrement...

Lorsque le véhicule se gara enfin et que les portes se rouvrirent, il avait une furieuse envie de résister encore et se battre contre ses ravisseurs, mais les voyant armés de flingues et de tazers, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance...

"Veuillez nous suivre calmement, dit l'un d'eux. Si vous ne tentez pas de choses inconsidérées et écoutez simplement ce qui vous sera dit, nul mal ne vous sera fait et vous pourrez tranquillement rentrer chez vous..."

Fye hocha la tête, le regard méfiant, mais il valait mieux pour lui gagner du temps pour réfléchir au moyen de se sortir de cette situation...

Encadré par ses cerbères, il traversa un jardin somptueux, marchant tout le long d'une allée arborée, avant de voir apparaître un fastueux manoir de style anglais, qui ressemblait plutôt à un petit palais...

Fye frémit... Cela sentait vraiment de plus en plus le traquenard à plein nez!

"Veuillez entrer..."

On lui fit traverser des pièces plus vastes et luxueuses les unes que les autres, avec un désagréable côté tape à l'oeil.

Enfin ,Fye arriva devant deux grandes portes de bois ouvragées, finement sculptées.

"Veuillez poursuivre seul..." dit l'un des gardes.

Fye se dit que s'il poussait ces portes, il allait certainement se retrouver prisonnier derrière, mais il n'était vraiment pas en position de force... Les mains tremblant un peu, il décida de pousser les battants. Il les entendit aussitôt se refermer lugubrement derrière lui... Avançant de quelques pas, il se retrouva dans un magnifique salon, décoré de meubles de valeur et d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu étouffant...

« Il fait une chaleur éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? susurra une voix caressante et hautaine. N'hésitez pas à vous dévêtir si elle vous accable… »

Fye se pétrifia de terreur des pieds à la tête. Par un escalier majestueux à l'autre bout de la pièce venait d'apparaître à son tour, vêtu d'un smoking blanc très élégant… Ashura !!!!

« Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en dénouant son fin nœud papillon et allumant un long fume cigarettes, nous donnions une réception, ce soir… Je vous aurais volontiers invité avec Kurogane, mais je me doutais qu'il refuserait…

- Q … Q … Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous ?! blêmit Fye, perdant tous ses moyens face à cette inquiétante apparition.

- Je vous ai fais enlever. Pour cela aussi veuillez m'excuser. Mais il est difficile de vous approcher sans que mon Kurogane soit près de vous…

- Ce n'est plus … « Votre » Kurogane ! s'étrangla Fye, rouge de fureur et de confusion.

- Tout ce que je touche m'appartiens, affirma Ashura en tirant une épaisse bouffée de son fume-cigarettes avec un sourire à glacer le sang. Et je l'ai touché le premier… »

Fye fut saisit de tournis et d'épouvante, se figurant des images qu'il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer…

« Comment est-il avec vous ? Est-il un amant fougueux et nerveux ? Demanda Ashura en s'amusant du trouble qu'il lui provoquait.

- ça… Ne vous regarde pas !!!! s'écria Fye, Outré et blessé.

- Non… Dit Ashura en le déshabillant du regard, laissant glisser ses yeux froids tout le long du corps du joli blond… Avec vous il est certainement tendre et attentionné… Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec personne…

- ça suffit ! J'en ai assez d'entendre vos horreurs ! Je m'en vais !!!!

- Pas si vite… affirma Ashura en ondoyant jusqu'à lui.

- RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES !!!! s'écria Fye, reculant d'effroi de dix pas.

- Discutons sérieusement. Je me suis renseigné sur vous, Fye… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Yuï Valandra… »

Le malheureux Fye se sentit se décomposer sur place… Son secret… Découvert par Ashura… Non… Non !!!!

« A ce que je sais, votre dernier livre s'est très mal vendu et vous n'avez plus de maison d'édition… Je pense que nous pouvons envisager un arrangement…

- Un… Arrangement ?! » se récria le blond, estomaqué…

Ashura eu un rire froid, s'éloignant vers un élégant bureau, sur lequel se trouvait une petite valise noire. Il l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des dizaines de liasses de billets à plusieurs zéros !

« Hypothèse No1, dit Ashura. Vous me laissez reprendre mon Kurogane. Son pauvre petit cœur brisé viendra se réfugier dans mes bras et nous gagnerons ensemble la cup… Quand à vous, en compensation, vous recevrez de quoi éditer tous vos prochains livres et vivre comme un pacha loin de toutes vos peurs…

- Vous me pensez capable de trahir Kuro… Et de me vendre pour de l'argent ?! s'écria Fye, outré et furieux. Jamais !!!!

- Je m'attendais à cette réaction de votre part, dit Ashura en refermant la valise. Mais j'aimerais bien vous faire comprendre quelque chose. J'ai investis beaucoup d'argent dans le air race. Si Kurogane a été champion deux années de suite, c'est grâce à moi. Qui l'a récupéré quand il s'est fait virer de l'armée ? C'est moi. J'étais son sponsor, son mécène, son Pygmalion… Tout ce qu'il est devenu, c'est grâce à moi. Et cette année encore, j'ai misé avec une autre équipe sur la cup. Il faut absolument que je gagne contre mes principaux concurrents, le trust Imonoyama. Et si je ne gagne pas avec Kurogane, je ne veux pas perdre contre lui. L'enjeu financier est plus important que ses jolies petites fesses…. »

Fye était totalement épouvanté à ce discours :

« Vous êtes encore pire que tout ce que j'imaginais…

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Si vous n'acceptez pas l'hypothèse No1, je perds Kurogane et je perds la cup. Vous conviendrez que cette idée m'irrite au plus haut point. Je serais donc tenté, à défaut de ne pouvoir récupérer Kurogane, de m'arranger pour qu'il se produise quelque incident technique qui lui fasse perdre la course…

- Vous… Menacez Kuro, maintenant ?! s'étrangla Fye, saisit de frissons de terreur.

- Des menaces, allons… Est-ce ma faute si dans l'aviation, un accident est si vite arrivé ? Et puis je dois laver l'affront qu'il m'a porté lorsqu'il m'a quitté… »

Tout à coup, Fye sentit la peur et le froid le quitter tout entier, et la chaleur d'une fureur violente bouillir dans ses veines, le porter avec un aplomb et une détermination inédites…

« Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, dit-il en se redressant de toute sa taille, les yeux luisants de colère. Si vous l'avez perdu, c'est que vous ne le méritiez pas ! Mais Kuro est avec moi, maintenant ! Et je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire encore du mal !!!!

- Ce qui nous amène à mon hypothèse no 2… » répondit calmement Ashura.

Fye se figea, les yeux ronds, en attendant la suite.

« Supposons que je sois conciliant, susurra Ashura en se faufilant à nouveau tout près de lui comme le serpent. Je renonce à Kurogane. Je le laisse gagner la cup. Il ne lui arrive pas le moindre accident tragique et vous pouvez continuer à gazouiller ensemble votre stupide petite amourette guimauve la praline…Tout cela mérite une petite compensation, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez encore ?! » Rougit Fye en le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus, sinueux et hypnotique…

Ashura lui agrippa soudain le visage d'une main, l'attirant vers le sien brusquement, et lui chuchota , à quelques millimètres de le frôler :

« Une nuit… Donnes moi ton corps une nuit et il n'arrivera rien à Kurogane… Il n'en saura rien et dès demain tu pourras le retrouver… »

Fye trembla, sentant les larmes l'assaillir, puis… Serrant le poing, il trouva suffisamment de force pour le balancer dans la parfaite dentition d'Ashura !

« Jamais je ne me laisserais toucher par vous ! s'écria Fye. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce que je vous dis ? J'aime Kuro, je l'aime comme un fou, plus que tout, et je nous protégerais de vous !!!! »

Ashura eu du mal à se remettre sur ses jambes, mais lorsqu'il se redressa, ce fut avec un ricanement sinistre qui glaça le sang de Fye.

« Tu dis que tu aimes Kurogane, hein ? Rit Ashura. Tu viens pourtant de signer son arrêt de mort… »

La phrase terrorisa tellement Fye qu'il se sentit saisit d'une crise. Son corps commença à se pétrifier de tétanie, son cœur se serra douloureusement à se rompre, et le souffle commença à lui manquer… Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chuta lourdement sur la moquette, saisit de vertiges…

« Oh… Voilà qui est intéressant… » sourit Ashura vicieusement.

Fye paniqua encore plus en voyant son ombre dangereusement se rapprocher, planer au-dessus de lui…

« Ta peau blanche et fine… me paraît délicieuse… Susurra Ashura en glissant une main impudique sous les vêtements du blond.

- Ne me touchez pas !!!! hurla Fye, incapable du moindre geste de défense, paralysé par la peur.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit , persifla Ashura en lui plaquant un baiser indécent au bas du dos… Tout ce que je touche m'appartiens…

- Noooon !!!!.... Arrêtez !!!!... Hurla Fye au milieu de sa crise, tentant de le repousser, de lui échapper avant qu'il ne poursuive… Ne me touchez pas !!!!... Je vous l'interdis… Je… Je… Kuro… KUROOOO !!!!!

- Il n'est pas là …. » chantonna Ashura en tentant de le déshabiller.

BOAM !!!!

Les deux portes de bois du salon volèrent en copeaux de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » eu à peine le temps de se demander Ashura.

La seconde d'après, deux mains puissantes le soulevaient de terre, et il se retrouva face à un regard de fauve perçant et meurtrier.

« Rouge flamme comme la passion… » souffla Ashura, hypnotisé. Il ne put ajouter un mot de plus, se recevant un uppercut d'une telle violence qu'il l'envoya valdinguer jusque sur son bureau, qui se fracassa sous l'impact !

« Si tu te relèves, je brise chacun de tes os !!!! » jura Kurogane, une véritable aura de fureur émanant tout autour de lui.

Mais Ashura avait fermé pour de bon sa grande bouche, complètement KO après un tel choc…

« Ku… Ro… Murmura Fye, terrorisé et en pleine crise au sol.

- Je suis là, je suis là, ne crains plus rien, dit le brun en le recueillant dans ses bras. Comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait, ce connard ?!

- Je vais bien… Murmura Fye, parvenant à reprendre sa respiration dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant. Tu es arrivé à temps… Co… Comment tu… ?

- C'est le seul mec assez mégalo pour faire porter à ses larbins des blousons avec son nom écrit dessus… Et il t'a fait enlever pile à côté du cabaret… La Duchesse et les autres m'ont prévenu…

- Heureusement… Kuro… Je ne peux plus bouger…

- Viens, partons d'ici » dit le brun en l'emportant dans ses bras.

Ils prirent la fuite hors du manoir. Kurogane avait mis en pièces tous les larbins qui s'étaient interposés, et ceux qui restaient n'avaient guère envie de s'y amuser… La jeep démarra au quart de tour et ils mirent un maximum de distance avec la maison maudite… Durant le trajet, les nerfs de Fye lâchèrent et il éclata en sanglots, détournant le visage pour que son amant ne le voie plus pleurer. Kuro stoppa net la voiture et le réconforta à grands renforts de baisers et de gestes tendres. Puis ils regagnèrent enfin l'internat… Kurogane s'inquiéta d'abord de faire passer la crise de Fye par ses remèdes habituels et en lui faisant couler un bon bain chaud. L'eau et les massages précis et délicats de son amant finirent par chasser toute la tension du corps de Fye et le détendre, mais il restait choqué des évènements, aussi fragile qu'un enfant… Kurogane le drapa tendrement dans un yukata et l'emmena dans leur chambre, où il l'installa le plus confortablement possible dans les couvertures douillettes. Puis il lui porta sa fameuse tisane réparatrice, qui acheva de réchauffer Fye. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il arriva à parler à nouveau :

« Kuro…. Je suis vraiment… Désolé pour ce qui est arrivé…

- Tu n'es coupable de rien. Ashura est un malade, doublé d'un pervers ! S'il n'avait pas la police dans sa poche, y'a longtemps qu'il devrait être derrière les barreaux !

- Mais j'aurais dû me défendre mieux que ça ! … J'ai tellement honte…

- Tu ne dois pas ! Tu t'es défendu beaucoup mieux que tu ne l'aurais fais il y a quelques semaines ! Une crise t'a eu en traître, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, Fye !

- Si tu n'étais pas venu… Il… »

Fye ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge comme une vague sur les récifs. Kurogane l'attira vers ses bras et le rassura de mille tendresses…

« Tout va bien… Tu es en parfaite sécurité, ici, et je suis là, je suis là avec toi… Moi vivant, je te promets que je ne laisserais pas ce fumier porter la main sur toi… »

Fye eu un frisson rétrospectif, resserrant plus fort ses bras sur Kurogane.

« Il m'a dit des choses… Vraiment épouvantables… Il t'a même menacé de mort ! »

Il lui rapporta mot pour mot tout ce que lui avait dit Ashura…

« Un salaud infect, grogna Kuro… Il ne changera jamais… C'est sa technique, de lancer des menaces et de mettre la pression sur les gens… C'est ce qu'il a fait, quand il a laissé ces messages et est venu à l'aérodrome… Il espérait certainement que j'allais lui céder, mais devant son échec, il s'est attaqué à toi… Il n'a aucune dignité !

- Vous êtes tellement différents… J'ai du mal à imaginer que … Que… »

Fye ne pu même pas finir sa phrase, tant cette idée lui fracassait le cœur…

« Personne ne peut se vanter de n'avoir fait aucune erreur dans sa vie… Murmura Kuro en posant son front contre le sien. Moi j'en ai fais une ENORME … Heureusement, je suis assez solide pour me défendre et te protéger… »

La douce main de Fye glissa sur ce visage mat et adoré.

« … Pourtant dans ton regard, je lis tellement de douleur et de peine, Kuro Kara… J'ai maintenant une idée de la manière dont il s'est comporté avec toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer le mal qu'il t'as fais. Et cette blessure irréversible, c'est pour laisser son empreinte sur toi…

- Je ne lui appartiens pas ! C'était une relation malsaine et destructrice, dont il n'est resté que la haine… Il ne méritait pas des sentiments. Mon amour, je ne l'ai donné qu'une fois… Et c'est toi que j'aime, Fye ! »

Son hirondelle effleura doucement ses mèches noires, le dévorant d'un regard bleu où brûlaient la passion et la reconnaissance, avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien… Dans la force et la sensualité, il reprit le souffle du courage et de la détermination…

« Kuro Kara … Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander… C'est très important…

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Il embrassa encore ses lèvres ardentes.

« Attends, Kuro… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras d'accord… Alors…

- Très bien , je t'écoute…

- Kuro… Lors de la course… Je veux être dans l'avion avec toi. »

Le brun manqua de s'écraser au sol.

« Tu… QUOI ?!?!

- Les menaces de l'autre taré m'ont vraiment effrayé. Je ne peux pas te demander à faire la cup. Je sais combien tu as travaillé dur et les obstacles que tu as surmonté pour en arriver là. Je sais combien elle compte pour toi, combien ce serait injuste de te demander d'abandonner, injuste pour toi, ton équipe et ces enfants malades pour qui tu te bats… Mais je ne supporterais pas de t'attendre en bas, à me ronger les sangs avec l'angoisse qu'il t'arrive malheur lorsque tu seras dans le ciel… C'est pourquoi je te demande de m'emmener avec toi. Je veux être avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive… »

Kurogane secoua la tête, abasourdi, puis lui prit les mains.

« Fye, est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu vas subir ? Tu as frôlé la syncope sur la passerelle au-dessus de l'entrepôt, là nous serons à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du vide ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Avec les figures, l'avion va partir dans tous les sens ! Ce sera cent fois plus rapide, étourdissant et violent qu'un manège à la fête foraine, tu ne distingueras plus rien ! Et pour couronner le tout, il faut pouvoir encaisser les G ! J'ai vu des pilotes émérites qui avaient des années d'expérience vomir et pleurer comme des enfants !

- Il reste deux semaines avant la cup, je peux habituer mon corps à ce traitement…

- Est-ce que tu m'as bien entendu ? Même avec des années d'entraînement, il y a toujours un risque ! Je ne peux pas te faire subir ça, je ne veux pas que tu aies une crise, ou pire encore un attaque cardiaque à 800 mètres d'altitude !

- ça n'arrivera pas, j'en suis certain. Parce que c'est toi le pilote… Et que j'ai totalement confiance en toi, Kuro Kara ! »

Cette déclaration magnifique acheva le brun. Il tomba la tête sur les genoux de Fye, cachant son visage dans les draps pour qu'il ne voie pas l'émotion qui lui piquait les yeux…

« Je suis fini… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te refuser après ça, l'hirondelle ?... Un mot de toi et je suis désarmé…

- Un mot de toi et je me sens plus fort… Affirma Fye avec un doux sourire.

- Si tu me tiens tête, tu es capable de le faire. C'est d'accord… »

Fye poussa un petit cri de joie, l'embrassant triomphalement :

« Merci, mon Kuro Kara !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé au pied de cet arc en ciel ? Mon trésor ou ma damnation ? Soupira le brun.

- Ton porte bonheur ! affirma Fye avec un clin d'œil.

- Mon porte bonheur… Mon âme sœur… » chuchota tendrement Kurogane.

Fye n'y tint plus et le fit basculer contre lui sous les couvertures.

« Ah tu es encore glacé ! s'écria le brun, frissonnant en le parcourant sous son Yukata.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer ! » répliqua son blond, très entreprenant…

Il avait besoin de Kurogane. De la chaleur de son corps puissant et musclé, du goût de sa peau mate, de son parfum envoûtant, de sa voix rauque et sensuelle, de ses caresses divines… D'éprouver tout son amour et son désir… Et plus que tout… Ce besoin de se perdre en lui, de ne former qu'un… Le posséder tout entier…

Dans le tango torride de leurs ébats, il se lança à sa conquête, encouragé par l'harmonie électrique, presque surnaturelle, de leurs mouvements. C'était la première fois que Fye se sentait une telle audace. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel vertige, aussi insensé et merveilleux, que lorsqu'il se glissa dans la chair de son amant, avec cette sensation de chuter sans limite dans des palpitations d'un délice infini. Surprise exquise, à la saveur décuplée par un plaisir intensivement bon à mesure que ses vibrations s'intensifiaient… Fye se libéra dans une extase sublime, à couper le souffle, les cris rauques de jouissance haletés par Kurogane, la tête basculée en arrière et tous les muscles tendus, agrippé à ses hanches fragiles pour le ressentir plus profondément en lui décuplant son propre orgasme…

Il chuta dans son ultime coup de rein, sur un cri aigu de délectation, se réfugiant dans les bras forts et protecteurs de son aimé…

« Mon Kuro Kara… Murmura Fye, épuisé, éblouit d'extase, embrassant avec reconnaissance les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le torse mat de son amoureux, avant de fermer doucement les yeux avec un sourire apaisé…

- Oui… Je suis à toi », chuchota doucement Kurogane au creux de son oreille, dans un souffle sensuel, comblé et ensorcelé, en effleurant encore de ses lèvres ses mèches blondes, et frôlant de caresses ce corps fin et léger qu'il aimait éperdument…

**Leçon 11**

Le baptême de l'air…

Comme Kurogane l'avait prédit, ce fut épouvantable !

Fye cru que son estomac allait s'arracher de sa poitrine et il passa par toutes les nuances de couleurs possibles et imaginables, une vraie guirlande électrique, c'était bien pratique à l'approche de Noël !

Mais, fait encourageant et extraordinaire, il n'avait absolument pas eu peur de ce vol à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du vide, rassuré par la présence de Kurogane et totalement confiant dans sa maîtrise du pilotage.

Lors des essais suivants, à mesure que Fye s'habituait de plus en plus aux mouvements de l'appareil, il apprit à dominer les turbulences de son corps et finit même par se détendre…

Mais une fois qu'il s'était familiarisé avec l'avion et l'altitude, il fut question de la voltige. S'il n'avait été question que de quelques loopings, il aurait pu l'aborder comme un simple tour de grand 8 à la fête foraine…

Mais les figures que devait exécuter Kurogane en compétition étaient particulièrement périlleuses et complexes, et aux dangers de la difficulté technique s'ajoutait l'épreuve impitoyable des G à encaisser…

La première tentative fut très inquiétante. Même si Fye su conserver plus de classe que certaines personnes ayant tenté cette éprouvante expérience, il perdit tout de même conaissance et ne se réveilla , une fois ramené au sol, que bien des minutes plus tard. Kurogane était fou d'inquiétude pour lui, mais Fye, plus déterminé que jamais, était bien décidé à ne pas abandonner.

Et puis Mokona, Shaolan, Sakura (à deux semaines d'accoucher) l'encourageaient avec une amitié vraiment touchante…

Alors de vols en vols, de figures en figures, de G en G, il serra les dents et s'accrocha. 5 G, 8G … ça y est, il avait passé la barre symbolique des 10 G …

« C'est déjà exceptionnel d'en être arrivé là aussi vite … » commentait Kurogane en l'enlaçant d'un regard plein d'admiration et de fierté, alors qu'ils traversaient l'entrepôt en combinaison d'aviateurs. Ils s'entraînaient jusque tard le soir, alors que tous les autres étaient partis…

« … Mais je ne veux pas pousser tes limites à l'extrême, continua Kuro. Avec 10 G de figures, on peut arriver à une très bonne troisième place, et on gagnera quand même de quoi aider les enfants de la clinique…

- Mais Kuro Kara, tu es capable d'aller à plus de 12 G …

- L'an dernier, en finale, j'en ai mangé 14. Et lors d'un entraînement où j'étais particulièrement en forme, j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'à 15, mais après, je me sentais nettement moins bien ! Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger pour grappiller quelques points de plus. Je n'aime pas perdre… Mais je ne veux pas gagner à ce prix !

- Sans aller jusqu'à 15, je sais que je peux tenir au moins 12. Juste 2 G de plus, Kuro, crois moi, je peux le faire !

- Si tu tiens 12, on peut peut-être espérer la médaille d'argent. Ce serait vraiment la plus belle de mon tableau si je la gagnais avec toi…

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?!, demanda Fye, des étoiles pétillant plein les yeux.

- Tu es mon copilote, l'hirondelle… » répondit le brun dans un demi sourire.

Fye poussa un petit cri de joie et de triomphe, avant de se jeter au cou de Kurogane, qui le souleva de terre en l'embrassant encore en l'embrassant avec une passion brûlante. Fye eu un petit rire éloquent en faisant glisser, de ses fins doigts agiles, la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de son amoureux, révélant son corps parfaitement sculpté…

« … Mais… Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'affola Kurogane, qu'il était parvenu à faire rougir comme une rose dont le vent vient de soulever les pétales.

- Ce dont j'ai eu envie à la seconde où tu l'as enlevée dans le parc ! » répondit Fye dans un ronron de gourmandise, sa langue joueuse goûtant sa peau mate et ses mains glissant avec appétit toujours plus bas à l'intérieur de la combinaison…

« Et dire que tu avais peur des contacts physiques… J'ai libéré un fauve ! » murmura Kurogane dans un soupir d'abandon , succombant totalement aux frôlements indécents et délicieux de Fye, qui attisait le feu dans son corps vigoureux jusqu'à répandre l'incendie…

**Leçon 12**

C'est en procession qu'ils partirent pour Tokyo, le 24 décembre…

Shaolan et Sakura n'étaient pas du voyage, attendant leur heureux évènement à la maternité, mais ils se tiendraient informés du déroulement de la compétition…

Au cabaret, les paris de Yuko allaient bon train, et Watanuki et Domeki avaient fait installer un écran géant devant lequel toute la bande des copains de la fac serait réunie pour encourager l'équipe heartlife… Et dans la fiesta spécialement concoctée par la Duchesse, les enfants de la clinique siégeaient en invités d'honneur, ainsi que les parents de Tomoyo…

Mokona conduisait le camion de location, dans lequel elle transportait l'avion de compétition, chantant à tue-tête « Fireflies » de Owl City.

_« You would not believe your eyes if ten millions of fireflies lit up the world as I feel asleep… »_

La musique emplissait toute la cabine. Dans son dos, lovés l'un contre l'autre sur les sièges passagers, Kuro et Fye restaient silencieux et concentrés… Presque solennels. La pression grimpait à mesure que se rapprochait l'heure de vérité. Pour Kurogane, cela représentait un an de travail, mais les deux semaines d'entraînement complètement folles et intenses qu'il venait de vivre avec Fye étaient les plus importantes entre toutes. Leur prestation serait le fruit de leurs efforts, de leur harmonie et de leur amour… Ils étaient heureux de partager ensemble cet évènement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, ils se comprenaient sans un mot, d'un simple frôlement du regard… Pour Fye aussi, c'était le moment de vérité, celui où il saurait s'il avait définitivement vaincu ses peurs. L'amour de Kurogane étant sa meilleure thérapie, il glissa tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Kuro la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant doucement ses doigts blancs et fins…

Arrivés au Tokyo Dome, où se déroulait la compétition, ils furent relégués sur une seconde piste infâme avec des amateurs courageux, les grosses équipes avec les sponsors les plus riches s'étant attribuées les meilleurs emplacements pour leurs avions et leur logistique. Même si Kurogane avait remporté les deux précédentes éditions, il n'intéressait pas le moins du monde les journalistes, le fait qu'il n'ait plus le sponsor d'ASHURA INC leur laissant croire qu'il était subitement devenu un mauvais pilote…

« C'est pas plus mal qu'ils me fichent la paix, dit Kurogane, j'aime pas les interviews…

- Moi non plus… » murmura Fye, saisit d'une poussée de stress en voyant la foule aglutinée sur les gradins du stade.

Kurogane glissa doucement un bras dans son dos, le soutenant en lui chuchotant tendrement à l'oreille :

« Ce ne sot pas tes ennemis mais tes alliés. Ils sont venus admirer ton courage et le spectacle que tu leur dessineras dans le ciel, mon hirondelle… »

Ces seuls mots suffirent à réconforter Fye, qui se redressa avec détermination.

Soudain ily eu un murmure de personnes , et un crépitement de flashs… Trois beaux jeunes hommes élégants et souriants s'avançaient dans leur direction…

« Le blond , c'est Nokoru Imonoyama, le pilote du « Piffle Pingouin », dit Mokona. Le brun, c'est Suoh Takamura, son copilote, et le tout mignon Akira Iujin, leur mécanicien… Imonoyama est souvent bien classé dans les compétitions de air race… Mais pour lui ce n'est qu'un hobbie, il est immensément riche et puissant, l'une des premières fortunes d'Asie ! »

Fye eu un frisson en se remémorant une phrase qu'avait prononcé Ashura :

« Il faut absolument que je gagne contre mes principaux concurrents, le trust Imonoyama… »

Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour cela ?

Les trois hommes étaient enfin parvenus à leur hauteur. Sous les crépitements de flashs des photographes, Nokoru adressa un radieux sourire à Kurogane.

« Bonjour, pardonnez moi de venir ainsi à votre rencontre, mais je tenais absolument à vous féliciter pour votre participation à la Christmas Cup malgré votre perte de sponsor… Vous êtes un véritable artiste du air race et le double vainqueur des années précédentes. Votre absence aurait vraiment été injuste…

- Heu… Mouais… Rougit Kurogane, mal à l'aise sous cette avalanche de compliments…

- Mais vous aussi, vous êtes un champion de air race ! » dit Mokona d'un large sourire enkjoleur à Nokru, se disant qu'elle serait bien bête de laisser passer une occasion…

Nokoru eu un petit rire désolé :

« Oh, en fait, j'ai de la chance d'avoir beaucoup de monde pour m'aider… Je suis loin de réussir de bonnes figures, c'est déjà pas mal lorsque je finis troisième… Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la cheville de votre frère !

- N'en jetez plus, c'est ses chevilles à lui qui vont gonfler !

- Parles pour toi ! gronda Kurogane.

- Et puis, comme vous le savez, mon entreprise finance en grande partie la compétition, continua Nokoru en désignant le logo Imonoyama qui ornait pas mal de panneaux publicitaires. Alors je préfère voir gagner une autre équipe, surtout si comme la votre, elle agit pour la bonne cause. Ce serait formidable pour les enfants malades que vous soutenez s'ils étaient gâtés pour Noël…

- Oui… C'est un vœu… Qui nous tient à cœur ! sourit Fye avec un joli jeu de mots.

- Vous êtes nouveau dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nokoru.

- Heu… Oui… Je suis… Le copilote de Kuro ! rougit Fye.

- Et plein d'autres choses ! ricana Mokona d'un air vicelard, en esquivant la baffe que son frangin tenta de lui donner.

- Vous en avez de la chance… Sourit Nokoru. Veillez bien sur Kurogane. Tous les concurrents connaissent sa… Particularité… Et tenteront de le pousser dans ses dernières limites. Mais quelle belle leçon ce serait si un cœur de femme remportait la victoire ! »

Là-dessus, pressé de questions par les journalistes, Nokoru s'éloigna avec Suoh et Akira… Mokona eu une mine dépitée :

« Okay, je crois que j'ai compris… Tous les mecs potables sont forcément gays… D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de te méfier, Fye, parce qu'il m'a l'air d'avoir bien flashé sur Kurogane…

- Tsss, même pas en rêve, grogna son frère, et puis t'as pas remarqué comme son copilote le serrait…

- Et le mécano portait une alliance ! Trois bombes de perdues, alors ! soupira Mokona, Ah, c'est vraiment la misère… »

Kurogane secoua la tête, puis remarquant que Fye avait un air songeur et inquiet, lui souleva doucement le menton :

« Hé. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Fais moi un sourire, l'hirondelle… »

Celui qui inquiétait Fye, ce n'était pas Nokoru, mais bien Ashura… Il parvint quand même à faire un vrai beau sourire à son Kuro Kara, avant de l'embrasser délicieusement…

« Quand on reviendra de tout là-haut, il y a quelque chose que je te demanderais… » lui confia Kurogane entre l'échange exquis de leurs souffles…

Un appel sonore dans les haut-parleurs du stade coupa net ce moment enchanteur. Ils étaient invités, avec toutes les autres équipes, à se rendre sur une large scène pour leur présentation au public. Mokona serait avec eux.

Au cabaret, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde, agglutiné devant l'écran géant, guettait les images, verre à la main. Lorsque la caméra s'attarda sur Kurogane et Fye, ce fut l'explosion. Pendant que les uns hurlaient : « Allez les garçoooons », les autres faisaient flamber les paris avec Yuko. Domeki braqua les projecteurs sur la scène, Watanuki, habillé en hôtesse de l'air, chantant « We will rock you » des Queen… Tout le monde se mit à taper des pieds et des mains le rythme du titre, dans un délire complet…

A la maternité, c'était aussi le rush, Sakura étant saisie des premières contractions suite à la perte des eaux.

« Tout va bien se passer, disait Shaolan en lui tenant la main, respires, respires…

- Je veux rester consciente, suffoqua Sakura… Trouvez moi une télévision !

- La malheureuse, dit une infirmière, elle délire…

- Heu… Non … C'est que… Tenta d'expliquer Shaolan… WAIE ! s'écria-t-il lorsque sa femme lui broya la main sous l'effet de la souffrance.

- Il est hors de question que je rate la course ! hurla Sakura , en plein effort et les yeux pleins de flammes. Je veux une téléééé !!!! … Ah ! … Mon bébéééé !!!! »

Face à la foule qui emplissait le stade entier en acclamant les équipes, Fye se sentait vraiment minuscule, mais fut rassuré par le contact de la main de Kurogane dans la sienne, jouant tendrement avec ses doigts…

Mais c'est alors qu'un frisson glacial les parcouru tous les deux…. Rejoignant les autres équipes sur scène , celle de NSX arriva… Accompagnée de l'incarnation de leur sponsor… ASHURA !!!! Il avançait de son pas raide et déterminé, son long manteau blanc semblant flotter comme une cape spectrale tout autour de lui, contrastant avec le noir de sa longue chevelure… Il passa à quelques millimètres à peine de Kurogane et Fye, comme un coup de vent, mais c'était comme si les images défilaient au ralenti, et durant ces brèves secondes il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire…

Etincelant d'une telle haine…

Qu'il leur glaça le sang dans les veines !

Sentant Fye complètement pétrifié de peur, Kurogane fusilla d'une regard noir Ashura, puis grogna : « On s'en va ! », quittant la scène en tenant plus fermement la main de son hirondelle dans la sienne. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant le vol, et ils regagnèrent l'avion.

« Hé ! Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller, tous les deux ? » demanda Mokona en équipant leurs casques des micros, en l'absence de Shaolan.

« On va tout donner, dit Kurogane en retrouvant le demi sourire du compétiteur. Les gosses de la clinique comptent sur nous… Et j'ai confiance en Fye ! »

Le blond rougit furieusement en refermant sa combinaison. Il glissa encore un rapide baiser à son Kuro Kara, chuchotant au brun : « … Je t'aime ! », puis leurs visages disparurent sous la visière de leurs casques. Ils se glissèrent dans l'avion, c'était l'instant de vérité.

A l'avant, Kurogane commença à actionner la procédure de décollage, manipulant les instruments de bord et testant la radio, car lorsqu'ils seraient dans le ciel, ce serait pour lui le seul moyen de communiquer avec Fye, à l'arrière, Mokona restée au sol et la tour de contrôle installée pour l'occasion depuis le stade…

« Contact, 8, 4… Mokona, tu nous reçois ?

- 5 sur 5, répondit-elle depuis sa régie improvisée à l'arrière du camion de location.

- Fye, tu as le retour dans ton casque ?

- Konichiwa, Kuro Kara !!!! lança-t-il d'un ton mutin.

- Edge 842, demande autorisation de décoller… Adressa Kurogane à la tour de contrôle.

- Edge 842, veuillez attendre le signal de la course… Lui fut-il répondu.

- L'hirondelle… ça va, tu te sens bien ?

- Juste un peu de tension, mais rien de grave… Avec toi, je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver !

- Tant mieux… » dit Kurogane avec un rire plein de trac.

Un interminable son de klaxon hurlé dans les hauts parleurs du stade annonça le début de la compétition. Les uns après les autres, les fins planeurs décollèrent de leurs pistes et se mirent à exécuter leur voltige aérienne tout autour des plots géants du parcours. Kurogane et Fye étaient à présent à 370 km/heure au-dessus du vide, et c'était bientôt leur tour d'aborder le parcours d'obstacles.

« Visibilité nulle sur la droite ! dit Fye en observant les mouvements des autres appareils. Kuro Kara, tu ne vas pas pouvoir exécuter une « mania japonaise » !

- Alors ce sera la « mania espagnole » ! Tu te souviens des mouvements de la valse, l'hirondelle ?

- I'm ready !

- Surveilles les instruments de bord, c'est partit ! »

Kurogane entama alors une vraie danse de séduction, frôlant et contournant l'un après l'autre les 9 poteaux du parcours tout en faisant exécuter à l'avion de vraies arabesques et entrechats de danseuse étoile, avec une légèreté si éthérée et des mouvements d'une grâce si absolue que tous les spectateurs s'en levèrent de leurs sièges, le souffle coupé…

Au cabaret, tout le monde observait l'écran dans un silence soudain, religieux et solennel, comme saisis par un sentiment qui les dépassait…

« Regardes comme c'est beau, Shaolan ! s'exclama Sakura, toujours en plein effort mais plus sereine depuis qu'on lui avait amené un télévision en catastrophe.

- Tu es très courageuse, répondit son mari en l'embrassant…

- Attention ! Voilà la tête du bébé ! » s'écria une infirmière, presque surprise par son arrivée…

Depuis le camion régie, Mokona donnait des instructions supplémentaires au duo exécutant leur ballet aérien.

« Attention les garçons ! Vous allez bientôt être à 8 G … Ah non, 10 G ! Kuro, ne fais pas trop le malin ! Je t'accorde une seule figure de plus !

- Entendu ! approuva le pilote. Fye, je propose un double loops autour du plot No 4, tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Aucun problème pour moi ! sourit-il. Et RAS du côté des instruments… Visibilité dégagée ! »

Mais alors que Kurogane s'était lancé dans la délicate figure , l'instant de rêve vira au cauchemar. En plein mouvement, la partie supérieure de l'aire gauche se détacha net (accident don t il serait prouvé par la suite qu'une main criminelle n'y était pas étrangère…) L'appareil plongea dans un piqué vertigineux, devenu incontrôlable, percuté par un souffle ascensionnel, puis par les courants brutaux qui l'attaquaient. Kurogane et Fye furent entraînés dans un tourbillon insensé, leurs corps harcelés par la pression…

Tous les spectateurs, où qu'ils soient, avaient le sang glacé en voyant leur avion vriller sans fin sur lui-même, chuter comme au ralenti, attiré, secoué, rejeté par les airs… Et tous, devinant combien le choc serait vbrutal et effroyable, les voyaient déjà morts…

« Kuro Kara !!!! Hurla Fye, tétanisé d'effroi sur son siège en voyant qu'à l'avant, le pilote ne bougeait plus, la tête ballotant en tout sens…

- Vous venez d'encaisser 18 G, c'est trop pour son cœur !!!! s'écria Mokona dans le micro. Fye, enclenche la procédure d'éjection, Kuro t'as montré comment faire !!!!

- Mais je ne pourrais pas l'éjecter, lui ! Et je ne peux pas abandonner Kuro ! S'il reste dans l'avion, i l va mourir !!!!

- Sauves toi, je t'en supplie, Fye !!!! hurlait Mokona, en larmes. C'est ce qu'il voudrait !!!!

- Non … NON !!!! »

A cette seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Ses phobies, le vide, tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance…

Tout ce qui importait pour Fye, c'était de sauver Kuro.

Alors, dans un trouble vaporeux où la conscience et la logique n'avaient plus de droits, Fye manipula les instruments de bord avec un instinct de survie, et parvint dans un élan désespéré à redresser l'appareil…

« Kuro Kara !!!! Kuro Kara !!!! Kuroooo !!!! » continuait-il de crier… Et dans un nouveau sursaut de l'appareil…

Enfin, Kurogane reprit conscience…

« … Fye…

- J'ai réussis à redresser l'avion, mais je ne sais rien faire de plus !!!! On penche trop à gauche, on perd trop d'altitude, on va…

- ça va aller… Murmura doucement Kurogane, respirant difficilement car son cœur «était totalement comprimé dans sa poitrine… Tu es mon porte-bonheur, on va s'en sortir…

- Mais c'est trop tard pour l'éjection !!!! hurlait Mokona, hystérique, dans son casque.

- Alors, on va tout simplement atterrir… » dit calmement Kurogane.

… Tout simplement !

Fye, les yeux ronds, fut cloué sur son siège par l'aplomb de Kurogane, plus zen qu'un prêtre tibétain alors que tout le monde les voyait déjà dans une caisse en sapin…

Mais ça, c'était bien digne de Kuro le barjot, le mec qui va à la fac en parachute…

« Oui… On va s'en sortir ! s'xclama soudain Fye, entièrement rassuré, alors même que l'aile droite de l'avion commençait aussi à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Vas-y Kuro Kara ! J'ai confiance en toi !!!! »

Il ne lui restait plus que moins d'une minute pour agir, ou c'était l'impact. Mais Kurogane n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes de pilote de chasse. Il manipula exactement dans l'ordre qu'il fallait chaque instrument de bord à la seconde près, mania le manche de l'appareil avec une dextérité innée, et ne s'affola pas le moins du monde en voyant le sol se rapprocher.

« Accroches toi, dit-il simplement à Fye. Ça va un tout petit peu secouer… »

Le train d'attérissage se brisa net en touchant le sol, l'avion penchant un peu trop à gauche, puis l'appareil glissa tout le long de la piste sur son ventre de métal, des étincelles fusant sur son passage, effectuant parfois de petits rebonds… Effectivement, ça secouait pas mal. Fye avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans un bobsleigh qui dévale une pente glacée ! Mais l'avion resta dans le bon sens, et il n'eu absolument pas peur. Après encore quelques pirouettes le faisant ressembler à une patineuse sur la glace, le planeur s'immobilisa enfin. Les secours se précipitèrent aussitôt pour désincarcérer de l'appareil les deux aviateurs. Fye, parfaitement indemne, sortit sur ses jambes et sans le moindre problème. En revanche, Kurogane avait de nouveau perdu connaissance sur son dernier coup d'éclat, trop brutal pour son cœur…

« Kuro Kara !!!! hurla Fye, fou d'inquiétude, en tentant de l'approcher.

- S'il vous plait, restez à l'écart… » lui dit-on en l'écartant, tandis que les secours s'activaient à tenter de réanimer Kurogane, lui plaquant un masque sur le visage…

Mokona se précipita hors du camion régie en hurlant le nom de son frère…

Au cabaret, tout le monde était mortifié dans un silence angoissant…

« C'est pas vrai… Tu ne vas pas perdre maintenant ! » jura Yuko entre ses dents.

Watanuki et Domeki éloignèrent les gosses de l'écran géant. Les parents de Tomoyo étaient effondrés.

« Non, non… C'est impossible… Son cœur ne peut pas cesser de battre… »

A la maternité, il y avait une autre urgence…

« Encore un petit effort, Madame… Poussez… POUSSEZ !!!!

« Kurogane !!!! hurla Mokona en arrivant à la hauteur de l'avion.

- Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser le voir ! pleura Fye.

- Le cœur ne repart pas, dit l'un des secouristes.

- Non… Murmura Fye. Kuro ne peux pas mourir maintenant… Il a encore trop de choses à faire… Il m'a promis que tout irait bien… »

Il força le passage et écarta les secouristes, se précipitant auprès du corps de son aimé :

« Kuro Kara !!!! C'est pas ton genre de rester à terre ! Relèves toi ! BATS TOI !!!! BATS TOI !!!!

- S'il vous plait, Monsieur, laissez nous l'emmener…

- Noooon ! hurla-t-il, éploré, en agrippant Kurogane contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Je vous en pries… Encore quelques secondes… Juste quelques secondes… Tomoyo… Je sais qu'elle est là… Tomoyo, je t'en supplies… Aides le à revenir… Bottes lui les fesses s'il le faut ! KURO !!!! KURO KARA !!!! REVIENS VERS MOI !!!! »

Les secouristes se regardèrent d'un air désolé en se disant que le chagrin avait fait perdre la tête à Fye…

Il y eu quelques secondes où le stade entier était submergé de tristesse, et puis…

Dodom… Dodom…

_**I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand**_

_**Just Say Yes**__**, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

Fye le sentit, le sentit réellement… Le tempo d'un Coeur qui bat, un Coeur qui cogne encore et encore contre le sien…

« L'hi… Ron… Delle » murmura faiblement Kurogane.

Les secouristes ouvrirent des yeux ronds et larges comme des soucoupes, totalement abasourdis. Kurogane leva lentement une main vers le visage de son amoureux penché sur lui, effleurant ses larmes :

« … F … Fye…

- Tout va bien, tu es revenu, tout va bien mon Kuro… Répétait-il en riant et pleurant tout à la fois, fou de joie. Oh merci Tomoyo… Merci, merci, merci, merci…

- … Fye… Quand j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux… Que je ne pourrais plus te revoir… J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… »

La phrase scotcha littéralement le blond, bouche bée. Puis il enlaça Kurogane de manière plus protectrice, l'embrassant avec tout son amour pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes plus, ça va aller… Maintenant… Nous avons tout le temps pou nous…

- Mais laissez le respirer ! s'affolèrent les secouristes.

- Ouais ! Laisses le moi, que je lui agrandisse les oreilles ! » gueula Mokona furieuse.

Au cabaret, ce fut l'explosion de joie lorsque les images rassurantes leurs parvinrent au sujet de Kurogane. Tout le monde se mit à crier de bonheur, danser de soulagement et Watanuki entonna « We are the champions » sous les applaudissements… C'était une émotion mille fois plus forte, plus belle et plus intense que si l'équipe avait remportée la cup…

A la maternité, un bébé poussa son premier cri. Cri de vie…

Sakura, pantelante, en larmes, accueillit cette petite merveille entre ses bras, éblouie de bonheur…

Shaolan se pencha vers eux et les embrassa tendrement…

Au stade aussi, c'était la liesse. Tout le monde était rassuré et heureux que l'accident se termine bien…

Tout le monde… Sauf Ashura…

Il ruminait amèrement sa défaite, l'oreille collée au portable, en hurlant à ses sbires qu'ils étaient des incapables…

« Allons, très cher, un gentleman se doit d'être fair play… » lui dit une voix mutine et un brin moqueuse.

Ashura lança son regard le plus noir à Nokoru, qui venait d'arriver, escorté de Suoh, Akira, et toute une armée d'hommes en noir, la police privée du trust Imonoyama.

« A moins que ce ne soit pour affaires, je n'ai nulle envie de converser avec vous, Nokoru…

- Vous auriez tort, répondit le blond. Vous avez tout intérêt à m'écouter. Comme vous le savez déjà, il y a eu quatre accidents graves sur la christmas cup l'an dernier, alors qu'en tant qu'organisateurs, nous devons assurer la sécurité de tous… Nous avons mené notre enquête, et il s'avère que ces accidents ne sont pas les fruits du hasard…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné !

- Il ne nous manquait qu'une preuve… Sourit Nokoru. Savez-vous que les murs ont des oreilles ? Ou plutôt, des micros… Toutes les menaces que vous avez proféré à l'encontre de Kurogane Karasu et Fye Tsubame ont été enregistrées…

- C'est… Une atteitne à ma vie privée ! s'étrangla Ashura .

- Et l'accident auquel nous venons d'assister est la preuve qui nous manquait. Une enquête plus approfondie le démontrera plus amplement… Mais en attendant, très cher, je vous serais grée de vous laisser mettre en état d'arrestation sans faire de scandale.

- Je ne perds jamais, jura Ashura entre ses dents en se laissant emmener. Cette histoire vous coûtera cher !

- J'ai les moyens » , répliqua Nokoru d'un sourire ironique.

Lorsque Ashura et son escorte furent loins, Akira secoua la tête en regardant, là-bas sur la piste, Kurogane et Fye enlacés et acclamés par la foule.

« Nous savions les menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Nous aurions dû les prévenir !

- Ils savaient parfaitement que leurs vies étaient en danger et ils ont eux-mêmes pris la décision de voler… Répliqua Suoh. Ce genre d'hommes agit toujours en dépit de la raison… Il faut être fou pour mettre sa vie en jeu pour une simple course !

- Non, sourit Nokoru, cette course représentait beaucoup plus pour eux… L'enjeu était ailleurs… Ils avaient certainement quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à se prouver et vaincre ensemble…

- En tout cas, ça arrange bien tes affaires, souligna Suoh. Non seulement avec l'arrestation du patron d'Ashura INC, tu élimines l'équipe NSX de la compétition…

- Mais en plus, comme l'équipe Heartlife a eu un accident, ils ne seront pas non plus sur le podium ! soupira Akira.

- Que voulez-vous ? Dit Nokoru avec le sourire de l'innocence. Moi aussi, je suis mauvais perdant… »

Suoh et Akira lui lançant des regards offusqués et réprobateurs, il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Très bien, le Père Noël va arranger ça… »

Une demi heure plus tard, toutes les équipes restantes étaient réunies au milieu du stade. Kurogane remis de son aventure, avait réussit à convaincre les secouristes de ne pas l'emmener de suite à l'hôpital, mais était vraiment furieux lorsque les débris de son avion avaient été évacués par des engins de chantier.

« ça te donne une bonne raison pour lever le pied quelques temps et te consacrer à Fye ! » rit Mokona.

Son frère grogna pour toute réponse, mais enlaça plus fermement son hirondelle, qui l'embrassa en riant.

C'est alors que les équipes gagnantes furent appelées sur le podium par Ringo, une idol en vogue :

« La médaille de bronze revient à l'équipe Mugetsu (saké et liqueurs), avec 191 points ! ! »

Hourras dans les tribunes.

« La médaille d'argent est remportée par l'équipe Kerobero (matériel de bureau) avec 210 points ! »

Applaudissements de la foule.

« Et enfin… Ayant pris en compte les figures réalisées vant leur accident, comportant quatre séries complexes pour un total de 282 points… La médaille d'or de la Tokyo Christmas Cup 2009 est remportée par l'équipe Heartlife, pour les enfants malades de la Clinique Hikaru !!!! »

Approbation totale dans tout le stade…

Sous une pluie de ballons et de confettis, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona furent portés en triomphe, entraînés jusqu'au podium comme dans un tourbillon…

Au cabaret, les enfants malades bondirent dans les bras des parents de Tomoyo. Il y aurait beaucoup de cadeaux à Noël !!!!

« OLAAAA !!!! » s'écria tout le monde les mains en l'air au milieu du cabaret, et Watanuki jeta au public son chapeau d'hôtesse de l'air, puis Domeki l'embrassa en le faisant tournoyer dans ses bras…

A la maternité, Shaolan sourit en regardant la télévision, soulagé…

« Ils l'ont fait… Ils ont gagné…

- Tu entends ça ? Rit Sakura en cajôlant sa fille, entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… Ma petite Fly ?

- Ce nom lui va à la perfection », approuva le papa.

Enlacés sous le ciel bleu de Noël, souriants et victorieux, Kurogane et Fye se sentaient le cœur léger comme une plume… Ils avaient gagnés contre les douleurs du passé, contre les menaces et surtout contre la peur… Mais plus que tout… Ils avaient gagnés ENSEMBLE …

_**It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear **_

_**For Gods sake, dear**_

_**  
**__**Just Say Yes**__**, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love **_

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander… Chuchota Kurogane de son ton envoutant au creux de l'oreille de Fye…

- C'est vrai, se souvint celui-ci. Je t'écoute, Kuro Kara…

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu vives avec moi, l'hirondelle… Lui demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Mais… On vit déjà ensemble ! s'étonna Fye, les yeux ronds.

- Je veux dire… Pas comme deux étudiants qui cherchent leur route…. Mais comme un couple… Qui suit le même chemin… Bégaya Kurogane.

- C'est joliment dit. En clair, tu me demandes en concubinage ! » rit Fye.

Le brun rougit encore plus.

« Tu… As peur de t'engager sur ce vol avec moi ?

- Absolument pas ! Avec toi, je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Fye leva un doigt vers l'infini étendu au-dessus de leurs têtes. De sublimes nuances de couleurs venaient d'apparaître, enjambant le tokyo dome d'un parfait arc de cercle…

« Parce que… Ajouta Fye avec un vrai sourire éblouissant de bonheur… Tu es mon trésor que j'ai trouvé au pied de l'arc en ciel, Kuro Kara !!!! »

_**Just Say Yes**__**, coz Im aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in**_

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want

Emu et conquis, Kurogane l'attira à nouveau vers lui. Leurs corps s'électrisèrent au contact brûlant de leurs lèvres dans un baiser à perdre haleine, échangeant la promesse d'une nouvelle vie qu'ils écriraient ensemble…

La sérénité, le bonheur… Et leur amour aussi vaste que les cieux…

Leur amour qui leur donnait des ailes !

_**Just Say Yes**__**, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love**_

_**Just Say Yes**__**, coz Im aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in**_

………………………………

Le professeur It'chann referma avec un sourire satisdfait le tout nouveau best seller de son ancien patient Fye Tsubame, le premier sortit sous son vrai nom et dédié à un certain Kuro Kara. Depuis quelques semaines, il faisait fureur dans les librairies au point d'être en rupture de stock. Les gens aimaient tellement le tome 2 de « Bloody Rhapsodie » que maintenant ils se battaient pour les exemplaires restant du tome 1 !

« Hé ! Se dit le psy avec le sentiment qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce succès, on dirait bien que mes conseils en matière de thérapie ont porté leurs fruits ! »

Le joli visage de son assistante et épouse, Shuko, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« It'chann ! Ton rendez-vous de 10 heures est arrivé !

- Très bien , fais le entrer… »

Un homme entre deux âges arriva d'un pas lourd, se glissant jusqu'au divan avec un soupir dépressif :

« Voilà, docteur… Je viens vous voir parce que tout part de travers dans ma vie… J'essaie de tout contrôler, mais tout m'échappe… Plus rien n'a de sens…

- A ce point ?

- C'est vraiment terrible… Je n'arrive pas à atteindre mes objectifs sans faire le mal autour de moi… En fait… J'ai le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de profondément mauvais et méprisable…

- Allons, allons, il ne faut pas dire ça, dit le psychologue en consultant le dossier de son patient. Allons, racontez moi toute votre histoire depuis le début… Mr Fei Wan Reed…

* * *

_Fanfiction terminée le lundi 11/01/2010 19:23:13_

_Paroles de chansons utilisées :_

_- « The Kiss », interprété par Carolina Daian, non commercialisé, musique de la publicité « Topline Kiss » (visible sur You tube !)_

_- « Fireflies », interprété par Owl City, album « Ocean Eyes », universal republic records, 2009_

_- "Just say yes", interprêté par Snow Patrol, album "Up to now", Polydor ltd, 2009_

_NB : Non, je ne suis pas une serial killer qui tente de tuer Kuro à chaque histoire. Plus j'aime un perso, plus il morfle, c'est tout ! ^^_

_Très bonne année 2010 tout le monde, je vous fais 2010 bisous !_

_Joyeux anniversaire (en avance) à Sachi-mi-chan !_

_Et comme le disaient les Nous c nous dans leur chanson très philosophe :_

_« Si tu lèves les mains au ciel pense à caresser les hirondelles…_

_Si tu plonges les pieds dans l'eau ,pense à caresser les cachalots ! »_


End file.
